The Bird And The Worm
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Sequel to Cat and Mouse* Since Sakura's back with the Akatsuki, she now faces new enemies & obstacles. Can she really remain with the Akatsuki while staying loyal to Konoha or will her efforts be useless making her easy prey for the hungry birds?ItaSaku
1. Prologue

**A/N: Why hello everyone! It's nice to be with you again ^_^ I hope you can continue to support me and my writing!**

**-bows-**

**Please continue to take care of me!**

**Any way's here is the prologue for "Bird and The Worm" aka the sequel for 'Cat and Mouse'**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Michi: Takara does not own Naruto. She'd ruin it if she did.**

**Takara: Liars go to hell Michi. ****Remember that.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: The Bird and the Worm

_Dareka oshiete doko ni ikeba ii?  
Dareka oshiete boku ni dekiru koto  
Miagereba ame furimukeba kabe  
Tada no keshiki sae setsunasa wo masu_

_Translation:_

_Someone tell me, where should I go?  
Someone tell me, what can I do?  
I look up and see rain, I turn around and see a wall  
Even the scenery just grows more painful_

_-Colourful by Yamashita Tomohisa_

* * *

"Kurai" Hikari whispered.

"Nani?"

Hikari bit her lip, "I'm scared."

Hikari felt her brother's arm go around her shoulder as they were hiding inside a bush.

"Kaa-san said when it was safe she'd come and find us."

"Demo…it's been _hours._" Hikari sniffled, "What if…what if something happened to Kaa-san?"

Hikari could feel her brother tense up, "Nothing happened to Kaa-san. She's a shinobi. Why are you saying such things Hikari?"

Hikari wiped the tears on her cheeks with her sleeve. Even though they were merely seven years old, sometimes, her brother acted much older than he was.

"I had a bad dream about Kaa-san. That scary man hurted her."

Kurai stiffened. He had the same dream as well. He took in a deep breath, "Kaa-san's on her way Hikari. Don't worry."

Hikari nodded, "I know."

The twins stiffened. They could feel a chakra signature approaching. They both sighed in relief as they recognized their Kaa-san's chakra.

"Hikari-chan, Kurai-kun, it's alright. You can come out now."

"How do we know if it's really you?" Kurai asked.

Manami smiled. She trained them well.

"Hikari thinks Kisame is the greatest but scariest Akatsuki member and Kurai wants to be like Sasori."

Manami heard Hikari giggle, "It's true! But you forgot that I like to cal him Fishy-chan behind his back Kaa-san!"

Kurai laughed, "Yeah, that's the funniest part Kaa-san!"

Manami smiled, "Gomen ne, come on out you two."

The children crawled out and took Manami's hands, "Can we see Sakura-sensei now?"

Manami's eye's saddened, "Not yet."

"You mean she hasn't finished healing Itachi-san?"

Manami shook her head, "Not yet." Manami didn't have the heart to tell her children that Sakura had run away three days ago. She knew Itachi had gone after her and neither one had yet to return.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hai Hikari-chan?"

"You were hiding us because that scary man was visiting right?"

Manami nodded, "But I won't be able to hide you two the next time."

"By then Sakura-sensei will be back and will be able to protect us…right?"

Manami hesitated, "I...I'm not sure."

Kurai looked worriedly at his Kaa-san, "Kaa-san, why aren't you scared of Shiyuu-san too?"

"Because he is actually a very nice person at times and he doesn't seem bad. " Manami said matter of factly, "Why are you two scared of him?"

Kurai looked at the ground, "He…he reminds us of someone."

"Who."

Hikari looked to the ground as well, "We don't know."

* * *

She had been running for days.

So had he.

Neither one of them seemed like stopping.

"_What does he want!? I healed his eye's, there's no way I'm staying as bait for the Kyuubi."_

Sakura began to list possible reasons why he was following her. One, he really was chasing her to keep her as bait for the kyuubi. Two, the leader had been informed about her and decided she knew too much and called Itachi to execute her. Three, his pride was hurt because she left him after having sex with him.

Sakura snorted from the absurdity from the latter. Then again, an Uchiha's pride is almost as big as their name. She honestly wouldn't have been too surprised if the latter was true.

Sakura sighed as she realized that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so Sakura stopped and waited for Itachi to catch up to her. She had to ask him what his purpose was of coming after her. Sakura turned around as she felt him approach.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could clearly hear his steps coming towards her; they were almost in complete synchronization with her heart beats, which she didn't doubt he could hear.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

She didn't think she'd actually have to _face_ him. Not yet. She thought she might have made it well past him before he woke up from the anesthetic she had given him. How did it not affect him any how? Sakura wanted to slap herself for her stupidity. He was _Akatsuki._ They were probably _trained _to withstand simple sleeping anesthetics. Next time, she'll try to get him drunk. That is, if it was even possible for an Uchiha to get drunk.

A dark shadow brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura stiffened as Itachi now stood in front of her.

"You left."

Sakura looked to the side, "I did."

Itachi looked down at Sakura, noticing how she was avoiding his gaze, "Why."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and worked up the courage and looked up at Itachi, "I am no longer needed. I have healed your eyes. You can not seriously expect me to stay as bait for Naruto. Please…just, let me leave."

Sakura was repeating in her head _'Please don't stop me'_ but at the same time, she was wishing for just the opposite.

Itachi looked long and hard at Sakura. Her uncertainty was showing in her face. She seemed confused and she most likely didn't know where to go.

"Where would you go?" He finally asked, "Your village thinks of you as a traitor."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "I-I don't know. I'll probably live under the pretence of a civilian somewhere."

"The Akatsuki is in need of someone with healing expertise such as yours."

Sakura looked to the floor, "Itachi I can't, it's not-"

"You will be useful to us."

Sakura looked up at Itachi and looked at him suspiciously, "Itachi…are you…a_sking_ me to stay?"

Itachi smirked and then appeared behind Sakura, causing her to jump.

Itachi bent down to Sakura's ear, "Why did you leave?"

Sakura drew in a shaky breath from such closeness, "I have already told you."

"The Akatsuki still has matters to discuss with you."

"About?"

"You will have to see for yourself."

Sakura sighed; maybe…she could convince them not to take Naruto? That was unlikely. But she could give it a try. She could join under the pretense that she would capture Naruto. Maybe they'd assign her _to _him. That way, she could help Naruto…

Sakura shook her head. They wouldn't trust her so easily. But…it was still worth a try.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Alright Itachi."

Itachi nodded and walked past Sakura heading back towards the way he came. Sakura merely followed him thinking she was completely absurd for going back.

She had no other choice though, right? Her village believed she was a rogue and they probably had her face printed in the bingo books already. Treason. A serious crime anyone could commit upon their country. The act of gaining trust and throwing it away. Severing bonds. Becoming a traitor.

_Just like Sasuke._

But…they still searched for Sasuke and held hope for him even after five years. So why should she be any different? Maybe…her village still wanted her. All they were doing was waiting for her to come back home. They waited for Sasuke, right? So why not wait for her?

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up as Itachi was several yards ahead of her, "Coming."

Sakura leapt onto one of the tree's branches with a tired, but fluid grace. She pushed forward with the little energy she had left, the journey back was going to be _hell_ in her current condition.

Sakura grew nervous. Something was stirring inside her, warning her that the road ahead was not one that would be sunny and smooth. This was going to be one hell of a road with as many bumps and holes in it to stop her from getting anywhere.

Of course, she had no idea what those bumps and holes held.

* * *

"So why are you here again? You just left, yeah!"

"I'm here because, Leader-sama placed me here Deidara."

"First Tobi now you? I hate this, yeah."

"Calm yourself Deidara. It's Leader-sama's orders." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"Can we at least send Tobi back, yeah?"

"Why Senpai?! What's wrong with Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said as he waved his arms.

Deidara hit his head against the table, "Kisame, want to have a drinking contest, yeah?"

Kisame chuckled, "It can't be that bad Deidara."

"I hope Sakura-chan comes back soon, yeah."

"Who is this 'Sakura' anyways? Can I meet her?"

"What? So you can die? If you even think about touching her I can tell you, you won't be alive longer than a second." Kisame said as he downed a cup of Sake.

The silver haired man crossed his arms, "Please, I'm not a pervert like the rest of you."

"Then you're in the wrong organization Shiyuu." Kisame said, "I guarantee that almost everyone in this organization is a pervert."

"Eh? What's a pervert senpai?" Tobi asked.

Deidara looked over at Tobi murderously and then back at Shiyuu, "We don't need you're 'goody-goody' attitude Shiyuu, yeah."

"Well Leader-sama told me to stay with you so I'm stuck here."

Sasori let out a sigh as Deidara continued to grumble until the door opened, "Manami-san,Hikari, Kurai, welcome back." Sasori said.

Manami smiled and nodded, "Oh? Shiyuu-san? You're back so quickly?"

Everyone could hear two small little gasps.

Shiyuu's red eyes shifted to Hikari and Kurai who were hiding behind Manami trying to avoid Shiyuu.

"Leader-sama stationed me here. Oi! Kurai, Hikari! I won't bite!"

"You might…"Hikari said from behind her Kaa-san.

Shiyuu laughed, "Hikari you're such a funny girl."

"Kaa-san? Can Hikari and I go to our room?" Kurai asked.

Manami frowned, "Hai."

The two children ran up the stairs in a hurry avoiding Shiyuu's eyes.

"Gomen ne, Shiyuu-san. They're still frightened of you."

Shiyuu smiled, "It's fine. I'm not exactly friendly looking, but I'm sure once I meet this 'Sakura' and they see that she's not afraid of me they'll be alright."

"Who said we'd let you meet her, yeah?" Deidara grumbled.

"And why can't I meet someone Deidara?"

Everyone turned around to see Sakura walking in behind Itachi.

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara said as he rushed out of his seat and hugged Sakura while ignoring the slight glare he was receiving from Itachi.

"Um...Dei…dara…can't….breathe."Sakura said as she tried to inhale air.

"Ah, Gomen, yeah" Deidara said as he put the petite girl down.

Sakura smiled, "So? Who do you forbid me to meet?"

Deidara groaned, "He's annoying, yeah. Almost more than Tobi and I never thought that would be possible, yeah!"

"I'm right here you know."

Sakura looked around Deidara and saw a slightly annoyed man with shoulder length silver hair and piercing red eyes.

He looked…dangerous.

That was Sakura's first thought about the said man. When he took a step forward towards her she was cautious and wary.

That is, until he smiled at her. It seemed as if his looks did not suit his personality at all.

"I am Nakahara Shiyuu." He said as he bowed and gave Sakura a friendly grin.

Sakura smiled back and bowed in return, "Haruno Sakura."

Shiyuu nodded his head, "So you're the famous Haruno Sakura that Hikari and Kurai love so much."

Sakura laughed, "I am. Ano…where are Hikari and Kurai Manami?"

"In the room on the immediate right upstairs" Manami said.

Sakura nodded, "Will it be alright if I see them?"

"Hai, they've been waiting for you." Manami said.

Sakura smiled and looked at everyone and waved, "Ja ne."

As Shiyuu watched Sakura leave he turned to Deidara, "So that's Sakura,ne?"

Deidara looked at Shiyuu who continued to watch Sakura as she left making Deidara want to hit him for watching her in such a way.

…

In what way exactly?

Deidara rubbed his head and walked outside. There was something about Shiyuu that he didn't like and he didn't know what it was.

Sure he was a decent guy. He had more manners than anyone else in the Akatsuki. He was nice to almost everyone and no one would even guess he was dangerous once they got to know him. He seemed an all around okay person.

So why was he so unnerving?

* * *

Hikari was sitting against the wall hugging her knees, "Kurai-onii-chan…"

Kurai hopped off the bed, Hikari only called him 'Kurai-onii-chan' when she was extremely scared.

"What is it Hikari?"

"There's someone coming."

Kurai ran towards the door and locked it, turned out the lights, and headed back over to his sister and put his hand in his kunai pouch gripping one of the kunai.

"Hikari, activate your Akaruigan."

**(A/N: Akaruigan means 'Bright Eye' which is the name of their eye Kekkei Genkai that allows them to see in the dark. Heh, I realized that I never actually told you guys the name ^^')**

"Hai."

Both twins activated their Kekkei Genkai and watched the door, waiting for whoever was coming.

As the door slid open Kurai pulled out his kunai and was ready to aim, but he dropped the weapon, he recognized this person.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Sakura-chan!!" both children yelled happily as they deactivated their Akaruigan, ran towards the pink haired kunoichi, and hugged her.

Sakura stumbled backwards as two little forces ran into her.

"Oi! Hikari, Kurai! Can I stand straight please?"

Sakura turned the light on and smiled down at her two favorite (and only) students, "You missed me huh?"

Hikari giggled, "Yep! Kurai did too!"

"N-no I didn't, Hikari!"

Sakura crossed her arms, "Is that so? Well then, I guess I can just leave-"

Kurai gasped and looked at Sakura in horror, "DON'T GO SAKURA-SENSEI!"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at Kurai who was gripping onto her hand as if his life depended on it.

Sakura knelt down and patted Kurai's head as she chuckled, "Hai hai, I won't leave you two."

Hikari sighed in relief, "Good. Ano…Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Hikari-chan?"

"Did…did you happen to meet Shiyuu-san?" Hikari said.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Hai, I did."

"W-what did you think of him?" Kurai asked.

"I thought he looked scary at first, but he seems rather nice." Sakura said and looked down at the two children.

"Why?"

Hikari and Kurai groaned, "Not you too, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura-sensei," Kurai said, "Hikari and I think he's…not good."

"What do you mean? You think he's an enemy?" Sakura asked.

Hikari nodded her head.

"Why do you two think that?" Sakura said confused.

"He…acts nice but…we can just _feel_ it that he's not one of us." Kurai answered.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, alright?"

"…okay" The twins answered.

Sakura stood up and clasped her hands together, "Your Kaa-san told me to make sure that when I was done talking to the both of you that you two would go straight to bed, alright?"

The two children nodded, "Hai Sakura-chan."

Sakura walked to the door and turned out the light, "Good night you two!"

"'Night Sakura-chan!"

And with that, Sakura shut the door.

* * *

"No way, yeah!" Deidara said as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Look, they're not _my_ orders Deidara. They're Leader-sama's." Shiyuu said.

"But…she _can't_ be one of _us_! Sakura-chan…she's too innocent for this kind of organization, yeah!"

"Why not? Kitten can beat the hell out of anyone of us if she tried Deidara."

Shiyuu looked at Kisame a bit perplexed, "_Kitten_? What is she Kisame you're _pet_?"

Kisame smirked, "_Actually_ she's-"

"Leader-sama actually requested this, Shiyuu?" Sasori said and then turned to Itachi, "Were you aware of this Itachi?"

Itachi gave a curt nod.

Tobi jumped out of his seat, "Yay! Maybe Tobi can be Sakura-chan's partner instead of Deidara-senpai's! Deidara-senpai always tries to hurt me."

"That's because you're annoying-yeah!"

Tobi waved his arms frantically, "Why Deidara-senpai?! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Should we inform her now or later?" Shiyuu asked.

"Sakura-san just came back. It may be too overwhelming for her since it is so sudden."

"What's too sudden?" Sakura said as she walked in.

Shiyuu smirked at Deidara, "Well, guess we could ask her now then."

Sakura looked confused, "Ask me what?"

Deidara groaned in annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Sakura in the Akatsuki. He thought he'd rather enjoy it. He just couldn't _see_ someone as innocent as her involved with a group of S-Class criminals.

Shiyuu turned around in his chair and rested his chin on his hand, "How do you feel about joining Akatsuki, Haruno-san?"

Everyone watched as Sakura's body stiffened, "What?"

* * *

"Oi! Teme!"

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and threw his pillow at the intruding blonde.

"Dobe."

"TEME! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Dobe why are you here?"

"Kakashi-sensei wants you to practice with us."

"_Us?"_

"You know, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, and myself of course! Geez Teme, you're a bit slow in the morning."

"What time did he say we were practicing?"

"8:50"

"What time is it now?"

"9:50, so we have about another hour until he's actually there. So since you're already _awake_ you can come to Ichiraku with me and Sai!"

"Hn. "

"Teme you're such a bastard."

Why was Narand practically slept the days away, so why the sudden change of attitude?

"Why are you in such a good mood, dobe."

Naruto sat at the window and grinned, "Tsunade-baa-chan's decided that when she steps down from being Hokage, I'll take her place."

Sasuke sat up and just stared at Naruto, "She named _you_ Rokudaime?"**(A/N: Rokudaime=6****th**** hokage children :D)**

Naruto's grin grew wider, "Yup! But…It's not really as I expected it to be you know? I had always thought that when I got the news I'd rush and tell you that you're a bastard and you were wrong about me not becoming Hokage and then I'd run over to Sakura-chan's place and barge in and then she'd punch me flying outside and then I'd explain to her that I was named Rokudaime and we'd all go out for Ramen."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Pretty dumb right?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Dobe."

Naruto threw the pillow Sasuke had thrown at him earlier, "Teme just get dressed at meet us at Ichiraku's!"

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his training clothes.

Naruto turned around and stood on the window ledge and turned his head towards Sasuke, "Hey…Teme? Are you still mad at Sakura because she stayed with…you know."

Sasuke paused as he was changing his shirt and thought back to his fight with Sakura. She guarded Itachi. Saved his life even when he felt that he didn't even have the right to live.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Ja ne."

Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and thought about what Naruto had said. He _was_ still mad at Sakura. He was furious. But…she had learned to forgive him in the end. But now if he was asked to forgive Sakura, the question was…

Would he?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Woot! Prologue is done! Now to do chapter one -_-. I have a huge paper coming up. I have to do that and I'm sick. I have the stupid flu that's kicking my ass right now….curse you stupid bacteria!!

**So I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Ha. THAT'S an understatement.**

**Ugh I have so many stories I want to put on here but I don't think I can handle multiple story updating and all.**

**First there's 'No mans Land' I honestly want to see how well that one would go, and then Love and Betrayal, its angsty but its plot is confusing and amazing(or so Bowbow tells me xD), Hatsukoi(one dedicated and made for my wonderful editor 3)and then I have 3 one-shots I need to finish and I have to brainstorm for sequels to Trick or Treat(it was requested and im such a nice person I cant turn people down -_-'), and the sequel for Tadase's the Jealous type. I honestly have no idea for the last one. I really need to update Hyuuga Family Portrait too…GRR I love writing so much but sometimes my ideas get the best of me.**

**Please pray for me! I am getting very stressed lately and its so not good for me. \/._.\/**

**Anyhow, thank you to my dear editor Butterbiscuits72 and all my readers!**

**Please leave reviews in the form of soup :)**

**Ummm Michi? Any words?**

**Mic: Her voice sounds hilarious. She can barely talk. It's like a dream come true**

**Takara:-hits michi- Urusai baka!**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	2. Ch 1: Decisions and Shiyuu's Guidence

**A/N: Hey and I'm back with the actual chapter! YAY! SO I'm feeling LOADS better than I was so thanks to everyone who wished me to get better!**

**This chapter is full of foreshadowing: D spot it and guess what I have in mind and you get a cookie: D**

**Also, a few of you asked, "Why does updating take so long?!"**

**Well you see, as shocking as it may sound, I have other things to do. School, home stuff, projects, driving, etc.**

**It all takes a bunch of time out of my schedule. School basically rules 98% of my life so I'm sure you can understand why I'm being delayed, ne? So next time some of you yell at me and hurt my feelings about how you shouldn't have to wait for my chapters when the story is just beginning and isn't that great, please remember I'm human and life happens. You can't stop it. It's like my wise friend once said, "No one dies a virgin because life fucks you up at whatever chance it gets."**

**xD**

**Now, I'm super sorry for having you guys wait so long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

…**or I will come after you with a spork :D mwhahaha!**

**Mic: O_O Taka-chan…you just took Nyquil didn't you?**

**Takara:…Maybe :D**

**Mic: -_-**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto silly!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Decisions and Shiyuu's Guidance

_Yurari yurari mau hana kagari  
Aitashi omoi todokete kudasai  
Chigau michi wo eranda keredo  
Ima mo kokoro ga yonde iru _

_-Translation-_

_Flickering cherry blossom bonfire  
Please convey my longing  
Though we chose different paths  
My heart is still calling for you_

Hana Kagari by Shizukusa Yumi

* * *

Sakura stared at all of the Akatsuki members in the room.

...

...

What had just happened? They couldn't possibly _think_ she was going to join _Akatsuki_, did they?

Sakura looked at Shiyuu, "Your leader wants _me_ to join Akatsuki?"

Shiyuu nodded, "He thinks you will be a great asset to us."

Sakura stared at the ground. What did she think of this? What would Konoha think of this? What did _Itachi_ think of this?

"Do…do I have to answer immediately?" Sakura asked.

A look of alarm crossed Shiyuu's face, "Of course not Haruno-san! This is too sudden to ask of you! Leader-sama will understand!"

Sakura smiled half heartedly, "Arigato Nakahara-san-"

"Call me Shiyuu, Haruno-san."

Sakura snorted, "As long as you stop calling me Haruno-san. That makes me sound like…well it makes me sound old."

Shiyuu smiled, "Hai Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded and turned around to Itachi, "I'm going for a stroll, and I won't go far."

Itachi nodded understanding that it was like she was asking for his permission. She didn't know what to do now, was she a prisoner or an ally? It was all too confusing.

Sakura was going to say 'father' when she was talking to Shiyuu about calling her 'Sakura' instead of 'Haruno'. The sense of nostalgia was all too overwhelming when she thought of this. How were her friends and family back in Konoha?

Sakura sat under a large tree and gazed up at the stars. She couldn't help but think '_What would it be like if I had chosen to go back?_'

Would she had ended up a blinded fool and fell for the other Uchiha while pretending everything was how it should be?

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. How _was_ everything supposed to be now? Her relationship with the stoic Uchiha was…complicated. She found no reason to believe that Itachi actually held anything…_special_ towards her rather than a small sense of ownership. That was natural for Uchiha's. They were _very_ possessive.

And what was this about her joining _Akatsuki?_ It gave her a great deal of pride knowing that she was acknowledged for her strength but…she had always _detested_ the organization. It would give her reason to stay and at the same time it would _help_ her if she wanted to find a way to save Naruto from their power hungry hands.

She took in consideration that she may have to seal away the other Jinchuriki's. Learn that loathsome and horrid jutsu to extract the tailed beasts from their holders and _murder_ innocent people while doing so.

_Could she really do such a thing?_

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned up against the tree. It was at times like this she would talk with Naruto or Sai. If she needed someone's opinion or help she'd go to either one or the other. Here within the Akatsuki, she felt like she couldn't talk to _anyone_ about this. Even though Deidara was like her closest friend and Manami was always there as a guide, she felt she had no one to go to.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on top of her arms. It was the first time she had ever felt completely and utterly _alone_.

Sakura closed her eyes and talked to whoever was listening, _'Please…someone…I need to talk to someone…anyone'_

"Sakura-san"?

Sakura looked up to see a puzzled Shiyuu.

"Are you okay Sakura-san? What's wrong?"

Sakura smiled at Shiyuu, "It's…nothing."

Shiyuu hesitantly walked over to Sakura and sat next to her, "Ne, I may not be the closest one to you in Akatsuki but you can talk to me. I know what I just said back there was too sudden but…I think that if I knew how you felt about all of this-"

"I can't." Sakura said.

Shiyuu furrowed his eyebrows, "You can't? Oh…oh I see. I'm sorry for intruding Sakura-san I'll-"

Sakura snorted, "Not _that_ Shiyuu-san, I just…can't join Akatsuki."

Shiyuu looked at the poor girl, she looked as if she was torn in every direction.

"Why Sakura-san"?

"The Jinchuriki"

"Ah. I see."

"No you don't! That's just it! If I talk to any other member they will say the same thing 'Oh I see'. You really don't understand." Sakura huffed in agitation and looked at Shiyuu, "Do you know what it's like to have someone close to you, almost like family, and they trust you with their whole life! Their heart even! And then you suddenly turn your back on them for someone that may end up killing them?"

Shiyuu stared at Sakura. Her eyes were becoming red and swollen. Tears were trying to force their way through her hardened eyes. She looked strong, but she was _fragile_ and _broken._

Shiyuu shook his head, "I may not know that same scenario Sakura-san. But I know what it's like to disappoint those closest to you."

"Well you _are_ Akatsuki." Sakura suddenly gasped. She was acting out of line and she knew it.

"Shiyuu-san, gomenasai I-"

Shiyuu smiled and shook his head, "It's perfectly fine. It's what I thought after I had joined."

Sakura sneaked a sideways glance at Shiyuu, "If you don't mind me asking Shiyuu-san, but _why_ are you in Akatsuki?"

Shiyuu gave a halfhearted chuckle and laid on the grass, "I guess you could say it was to prove my strength. I had always been considered weak. My otou-san antagonized me for it constantly. I…I wanted to do something that would please my otou-san. I went as far as asking for help from...the Akatsuki. When I had informed my father that I joined the Akatsuki, he was outraged. He said I failed him as a son and that he wouldn't tolerate such weakness any longer."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "What did you do?"

Sakura watched as a frown was etched on Shiyuu's face, "I killed him. Trust me when i say i didn't want to do it. He was the only family i had left, hw could i cut that part of me out of existence? But...it was a 'you kill me or I kill you' situation. One would die in the end. That's how it always is. There will always be difficulties you will have to face Sakura-san. There will be times when you have to fight and kill those closest to you. There will be times when you upset them. Fail them even"

Shiyuu sat up and looked at Sakura, "If your friends from your village are really your friends, they will stand by you with whatever decision makes you happy. Even if they don't approve of it. It's not their decision Sakura-san. It's yours."

Sakura's mind clicked in realization. Everything Shiyuu was saying was true. It was as if…he _knew exactly _who she was. His story felt painfully similar to hers in a sense. She had always felt _weak_. Never enough for the infamous Team 7. But she proved them all wrong.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts than Sakura." Shiyuu said as he got up.

Sakura watched as Shiyuu stood up and began to walk away.

"Sh-Shiyuu!"

Shiyuu turned around and looked at Sakura.

"A-Arigatou Shiyuu. You know, for listening."

Shiyuu smiled, "Anytime Sakura."

Shiyuu walked towards the inn and smirked, "Anytime."

* * *

The medic readjusted his glasses.

He looked at the medical charts and then at his supply of medication and picked out the tablets that he would be giving Orochimaru.

Kabuto sighed and took the tray with medication and a glass of water on it and left the small laboratory.

He walked down the dimly lit hallway and sighed.

His job was less tense these days and he hated to admit that it was because of Shiyuu. Ever since Orochimaru had heard that Sakura would heal his arms (whether she wanted to or not) he had become more optimistic.

For instance, he wouldn't feel the need to randomly experiment on some prisoner because he was simply _bored_ and agitated with the pain. Sure, he switched bodies every now and then so he could be able to use the arms. But he wanted _his_ arms. He wanted the satisfaction of destroying Konoha with _his own_ hands.

Not someone else's.

Kabuto pushed open the dark wooden door, "Orochimaru-sama."

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru said rather bored.

"Medication" Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru nodded as he accepted the medicine and took it impassively.

"You know what Kabuto?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly, "When we have our dear Sakura-chan here, she can _help_ you with your medical experiments and such. Against her will of course. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Kabuto merely nodded, "Hai Orochimaru-sama."

"Have we received any news from Shiyuu-kun about our dear Sakura-chan?"

Kabuto shook his head, "Nothing Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru slumped in his chair, "Well that is quite unfortunate. I do get tired of waiting."

Kabuto nodded, "That is quite understandable my lord."

Orochimaru cackled as an amusing thought entered his head, "When we have Sakura-chan here, I'll send a letter along with pictures to Tsunade. I am sure she will be wondering what had become of her most prized apprentice."

Orochimaru looked up at Kabuto, "When did Shiyuu-kun say he was going to return for an update?"

"Not for another week or so Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied faithfully.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, "Very well."

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked behind him and waved at Kiba and Akamaru who were running towards him, "What is it Kiba?"

Kiba smirked, "Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office."

Naruto groaned, "Baa-chan won't leave me alone! Ever since I've been named Rokudaime I can't even eat _ramen_ in peace!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever baka, you better hurry though or it'll be _me_ who won't be able to do anything in peace."

Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower, "Yeah, yeah later Kiba."

Naruto walked in front of the Hokage tower and entered through the door after nodding to a few of the guards. The guards in turn nodded back and smiled at their loud, friendly, and all too familiar Hokage-to-be.

Naruto proceeded on to the Hokage's office and stopped at the door as he heard two voices talking.

"Should we tell them?"

"To be honest Shizune, I'm not too sure if we should. They just returned a week ago from trying to bring her back, we can't expect them to take this news well."

"Demo, Tsunade-sama, _they're her friends_, they should know."

Naruto barged in and looked at Shizune's startled face, "What should we know baa-chan?"

Tsunade merely sighed and hid her face in her hands.

Naruto looked over at Shizune who picked up Ton-Ton, "Shizune-chan, what's happened?"

Shizune shot a side glance at Tsunade who peeked out from her hands and groaned, "If we don't tell him we'll end up with headaches. Go on Shizune."

'_Sure, leave me to break the news'_ Shizune inwardly grumbled.

"So? What is it?" Naruto urged Shizune.

"Akatsuki has a new member."

Naruto tilted his head, "But I thought you said that that Shiyuu guys was already in there for awhile."

Tsunade shook her head, "No Naruto, it's not him."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "But then who else could have-"

Naruto's eyes widened from his sudden realization.

_No…she couldn't have-_

"We have reason to believe that Sakura has joined the Akatsuki and is currently one of the members."

Tsunade looked up from her desk and noticed Naruto was no longer in the room.

She sighed, "I didn't even get to discuss the ceremony preparations with him." She grumbled.

* * *

Sakura walked inside the inn and looked around the foyer for any sign of the Akatsuki members. It was about three in the morning so she suspected they were all asleep. She hadn't meant to stay out so late, she had battled with herself if she wanted to join the Akatsuki or not. Even if Shiyuu had said it didn't matter how long it took for an answer, she knew he was only saying it to make her feel more relaxed.

Sakura walked towards the stairs but stopped as she saw Sasori.

"Oi, Sasori, where's Shiyuu's room?"

Sasori looked curiously at Sakura, "Upstairs, fourth door down. He's with Tobi."

Sakura shot Sasori a double look, "Isn't that _dangerous_? Shiyuu wouldn't be able to handle Tobi."

Sasori shrugged, "Tobi gets along well with Shiyuu. It's a miracle in itself."

Sakura snorted and waved at Sasori, "Arigatou Sasori, Ja ne."

Sasori nodded and walked back down the stairs and saw Itachi leaning against the wall. Sasori nodded at Itachi.

"Itachi"

Itachi looked at Sasori, "Sakura?"

Sasori smirked '_of course he would want to know where she was going'_.

"She had business to discuss with Shiyuu."

Sasori could tell Itachi didn't like the answer as he grunted and headed back to his and Sakura's room.

Sasori shook his head and headed outside. The kunoichi had changed everyone in the Akatsuki.

For better or for worse, he didn't know.

XXXXX

Sakura knocked gently on the wooden door.

Sakura didn't hear any footsteps coming towards the door so she had assumed that Shiyuu was sleeping. She was about to turn around and head to her room when she heard the door open.

"Ah! Sakura! What are you doing up so late?"

Sakura turned around and smiled apologetically at Shiyuu, "Gomen ne, Shiyuu. But…I think I have an answer for you."

Shiyuu grinned and stepped away from the door way, "Alright, come in. Don't worry about waking Tobi. He can sleep through anything."

Sakura giggled and nodded as she walked inside of the room and sat down on a chair and faced Shiyuu who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"So you've decided?" Shiyuu asked.

Sakura slowly nodded her head, "Hai."

Shiyuu leaned forward with curiosity, "And?"

Sakura took in a deep breath and looked at Shiyuu, "I think…I'll join Akatsuki, but under certain conditions."

Shiyuu nodded, "Of course, you can discuss these conditions with Leader-sama. He's awaiting your arrival at the main base."

Sakura gawked at Shiyuu, "Y-you mean you already _told_ him I _accepted_?!"

Shiyuu shrugged, "I had a feeling you would, so I went ahead and gave him the okay."

Sakura continued to stare at Shiyuu. It wasn't because he had _assumed_ she would join Akatsuki.

No.

_That_ she could handle.

The thought of _meeting_ the Akatsuki Leader was enough to make her skin crawl and a slight sweat break out. She had heard he was _ruthless_. Not someone to be taken so lightly.

"Er, Sakura? You okay?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and gave Shiyuu a friendly smile, "Yeah, just tired. I'll take my leave now."

Shiyuu nodded ad Sakura walked to the door but was stopped by Shiyuu's voice.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura walked towards her room that was several doors down from Shiyuu's and used the key to unlock it and walked into the dark room.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, '_Guess he's not here…_'

Sakura walked over to the bathroom in the medium sized room and turned the shower's knobs on and let the bathroom fill with steam. She had been running for five days straight and practically forgot what it was like to feel clean. After Sakura undressed she stepped under the cascading water and sighed.

She wasn't going to get out anytime soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stepped out of the shower and frowned. She had forgotten that she didn't have any clean clothes with her. She had expected to return to Konoha and wash them there and actually have more than three or four articles of clothing to wear, so she was now standing in the bathroom with no other choice left than to put on the overly large and thick white bathrobe so she can walk across the hall and ask Manami if she had any clothes she could spare.

Sakura groaned and slipped the thick, but soft, robe on and walked out of the bathroom only to be suddenly held against the wall.

Sakura let out an 'eep!' from the collision and looked up at blazing red sharingans.

Sakura tried her best _not_ to blush at the situation she and Itachi were in. She could feel that Itachi was somewhat angry so the atmosphere had felt tense.

"Um, Itachi?"

"Why were you with Shiyuu?" Itachi finally asked.

Sakura just stared at Itachi dumbfounded and nearly had a giggle fit. Uchiha Itachi was _jealous_ because he thought…well, she really didn't know herself.

"Sakura."

Itachi's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I was giving him my answer on joining the Akatsuki."

Itachi continued to stare at Sakura, "And what was your answer?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "I'll join, but under a few conditions of course."

Itachi stared at Sakura, "_You what?_"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I um, joined?"

Sakura watched as Itachi pushed himself away from her and gave her a look over and walked towards the window at the edge of the room.

"Is something wrong with that Itachi?" Sakura asked slightly offended.

Sakura heard Itachi take in a sigh, "You are not fit for the Akatsuki Sakura."

Sakura stared incredulously at Itachi, "And _why_ is that Itachi?"

Sakura waited a few moments in silence until she heard an 'Hn.'

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I need _more_ than a simple grunt Uchiha."

Sakura nearly gasped as she suddenly saw Itachi in front of her, "You are weak."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha offended. He _dared_ to call her _weak _after she had saved his sorry ass from his fight with Sasuke_? _Did all Uchiha's suffer from a superiority complex?

Sakura glared up at Itachi, "Thanks for your opinion Itachi, but if your leader wants me to join, I think I'll take my chances."

Sakura walked towards the door to head over to Manami, Hikari, and Kurai's room.

"Sakura"

Sakura ignored Itachi and opened and slammed the door and stood there completely _speechless_. She was infuriated with what Itachi had told her. She had won over the younger Uchiha's acceptance and was left to win the older ones.

Sakura sighed and walked to the door across from hers and lifted her hand to knock but the door had been opened.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as Manami stood in the doorway, "Manami, how-?"

Manami gave Sakura an apologetic look, "I figured you would tell Shiyuu yes and Itachi would talk to you about it and you would end up here."

Sakura stared at Manami in disbelief. Manami had a mind similar to a certain lazy spiky haired shinobi who enjoyed playing shoji. She saw the events and would calculate what would happen.

Sakura gave Manami an apologetic smile, "Do you mind?"

Manami smiled, "Of course not Sakura, you can borrow a few of my clothes as well."

Sakura chuckled as she walked into the Sasaki family's room and gave her thanks and after changing into more suitable clothes, she curled up on the small couch in the room and slept.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay so I didn't leave THAT much of a cliffhanger this time so yays for me :D

Yes yes, welcome to Itachi and Sakura's first lovers quarel xD Yay. That means they'll have to make up somehow, ne?

Okie day.

**I am currently working on a picture for Shiyuu, I'm drawing two, his evilness and goody two-shoes side xD**

**So I'd like to know your opinion about the story so far, I think its not that great right now but that's jus because it's the beginning and we haven't gotten in to the dramaticness and all so if you feel that the story is, well, bad. You can tell me I won't bite…much xD**

**Thank you to all who read/reviewed/ favorite/ and alert! I've reached over 300 reviews on Cat and mouse and that made my day, I have great expectations for The Bird and The Worm and I hope I do not disappoint you all!**

**A big super thanks to my dear, dear Butterbiscuits72 for editing the story for my mistakes. –super glomp-**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	3. Ch 2: An Uchiha's Weakness

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me! I really appreciate it:] RAWR. I ish sick again :[ so I thought that while I couldn't do anything, I would try to get over the writers block :].

**Speaking of writers block, I have updated my profile for a schedule of updates and/or reasons why it is taking so long for updates at the top of my profile, and at the bottom are links for art for my stories as well as summaries for upcoming stories as well!**

**I also have a link for a sketch of Shiyuu at the bottom of my profile :]**

**Enough now XD on with the story gosh darn it! I made it extra long for you guys since you waited so long!**

**:] Your welcome XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Shiyuu though :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: An Uchiha's Weakness

_Suki da to ieba subete ga kuzuresou de  
Tsutaetai no ni mune no oku ni shimatta  
Itsu made mimamotte ireba ii no  
Mou kono kimochi gaman dekinai  
Tsutaetara mou aenaku naru no?  
Yubiwa ga hama wo shite ienai  
_

_-Translation-_

_If I tell you I love you, it seems like everything will crumble  
So though I want to say it, I keep it shut in my heart  
I should just always watch over you  
I can't take this feeling any longer  
If I tell you, will I never see you again?  
I see your ring and I can't say anything  
_

-Yubiwa by Yamashita Tomohisa

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hikari."

"And why not Kurai?"

"Because, have you ever _seen_ Sakura-chan when you wake her up? It's scary."

"Demo…Cherry-chan thinks it's okay…"

The white cat mewed in agreement.

Kurai shook his head, "Nuh uh. We need someone who will do it without thinking."

Hikari stood next to the sleeping Sakura and looked at the door with an almost evil smile, "Let's get Kisame to wake her up."

Kurai, Hikari's partner in crime, wholeheartedly agreed with the idea that seemed to be fool proof. Of course, the two were _always_ looking for a good laugh, and who better to laugh at then their favorite shark man?

Hikari put Cherri-chan down and ran over to the door of the room next to them and knocked.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hikari grew restless. And what do restless children do? They keep trying, with more force that is.

"Kisame-san!"

No answer.

"Oh Kisame-san!"

No answer.

Hikari knocked on the door with her little fists, "KISAME-SAN!"

Still no answer.

Hikari grinned to herself and continued to bang on the door, "FISHY-KUN! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Hikari shot back against the opposite wall as an angry Kisame opened the door.

"DAMN IT GIRL! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Hikari inwardly giggled at the forbidden word 'damn' that her mother told her to never use.

"Kisame-san, you said 'damn'."

Kisame narrowed his eyes at the little girl.

"Damn right I did! You better have a good reason for waking me up Hikari or-"

Kisame stopped as he noticed the little girls' eye's watering up and her lower lip trembling.

If there was one thing Kisame knew about children, it was their 'about-to-cry' face. At the moment, it didn't matter if he had one hell of a hangover. He needed to prevent the child from crying or else her mother would…

Kisame gulped. Manami may look gentle and serene, but she was one hell of a fighter and when it came to her kids. Well, let's just say Kisame felt sorry for any unlucky bastard that upset them.

So what does any adult who has almost no experience with upset children do?

Grovel.

"H-Hikari I didn't mean to yell or say that word okay? I'll…I'll do anything you want alright? Just don't tell your Kaa-san."

Hikari sniffed and narrowed an eye at Kisame, "Anything?"

Kisame nodded.

Hikari giggled, "Can you wake up Sakura-chan for me? She told us to wake her up but she's not waking up."

Kisame nodded. Sakura wouldn't get mad if he woke her up. She asked Hikari and Kurai so he would be helping. Kisame followed a skipping Hikari into the next room and stared at the sleeping pink haired girl.

Weren't the sleeping arrangements made so that she would be in Itachi's room?

Kisame pushed the thought aside and picked the sleeping girl up, and dropped her on the floor next to Cherry-chan.

"What the hell?!" Sakura immediately shot up from the floor and glared at a grinning Kisame.

"Hello Kitten. How'd you sleep?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kisame.

"Kisame. Give me two reasons why I shouldn't kick your," Sakura then noticed the two children in the room.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Give me two reasons why I shouldn't cause you excruciating pain."

Kisame gaped at the irate girl and then the two giggling children.

He was set up!

"Kisame, I'll give you to three. One"

"Kitten! I was set up!"

"Two."

"It was Hikari and Kurai!"

"Three." Sakura growled out and leapt for Kisame who darted out into the hall and ran for his dear life.

If there was anything he had learned about Sakura, it was to not get in her way when she was _pissed._

Like now.

"Don't die Kisame-san!" Hikari called out.

"Yeah! Then who'll play with us?" Kurai also yelled.

"Meow" Cherry-chan mewled out.

Kisame darted outside of the inn, barley missing a chakra filed punch.

Kisame clenched his teeth, "I _hate_ kids."

* * *

Sakura walked back inside, dragging a well beaten Kisame along with her.

Deidara snorted at the sight, "What did you do to get Sakura-chan angry Kisame, yeah?"

"I woke her up." Kisame grumbled.

"Oh no Kisame-senpai! You _never_ wake a girl up when she's sleeping! Even Tobi knows that!" Tobi said enthusiastically.

Deidara let out a loud laugh and earned a glare from Kisame.

"I was set up, so shut up Deidara!"

"By whom?" Itachi said as he entered the room noticing Sakura stiffen ever so slightly from his presence.

Kisame muttered something that no one caught.

"I'm sorry, what was that Kisame?" Shiyuu said from the table.

Kisame muttered the same thing slightly louder but of course no one could manage what was being said.

"Kisame we had no idea you were unable to speak." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"IT WAS HIKARI AND KURAI! DAMMIT HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" Kisame yelled out.

Silence.

_Snicker._

"You mean two little seven year olds out smarted you, an Akatsuki member?" Shiyuu said with a smirk.

Kisame was quiet.

Shiyuu snorted, "Well thank Kami Sakura's joining Akatsuki. We need some intelligence around here."

"What? Sakura-chan's joining, Akatsuki?" Deidara said slightly alarmed.

Tobi jumped out of his seat and practically tackled Sakura, "Maybe now we can be partners Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tried to balance herself from the sudden impact, "Yeah, sure Tobi whatever your Leader says."

Sakura nudged Tobi off and gave Kisame a playful punch in the arm, "Ne, why aren't you as happy as Tobi, Kisame?"

"Maybe I'm not glad Kitten."

Sakura feigned a hurt expression, "And here I thought you were actually starting to like me Kisame."

"What gave you that idea, Kitten? Besides," Kisame gave Sakura a quick look over and flashed his sharp teeth, "I've seen better."

Sakura glared at Kisame and threw a punch at him which missed.

"Damn Kitten I'm just joking! Why are you so uptight? You need to get laid or something."

WHAM.

Kisame flew out of the door from being punched by a furiously blushing Sakura. Sakura then turned sweetly to Shiyuu, "Shiyyu, when am I supposed to go visit your Leader?"

Shiyuu stared around Sakura and watched as Kisame hit…something. Whatever it was, it sounded painful, "We need to leave by Nightfall tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, "Just me?"

Shiyuu shook his head, "Everyone, however Leader-sama has instructed that Manami and the children make their way towards the base in Cloud Country. We'll meet them there."

"Wait one minute, yeah! You mean the Sasaki's are traveling by themselves through _Kumogakure?_ The shinobi there can be brutal, yeah!"

"Thank you for your concern Deidara-san, but they're Leader-sama's orders. Besides, it is not that far of a journey from here. My children and I could probably make it there within a day or two." Manami then turned to Shiyuu.

"Shiyuu-san, how long will they be staying at the main base?" Manami asked.

"About three days. Sakura still has issues to discuss with the leader and he will have to divide the members up evenly."

Manami nodded, "Then my children and I will leave from here a day after you leave."

Shiyuu nodded, "That sounds accurate. Sakura, go and gather your things so you can be prepared for the journey tomorrow. If you have any questions ask the other members or myself, alright?"

Sakura gave a smile and a nod before she turned around and walked back to hers and Itachi's room. Sakura paused at the door before opening it. She new he wasn't in there, she saw him just a few seconds ago when they were being informed of the Journey to the main base. She could walk right in and gather her things and prepare for the journey tomorrow.

Sakura took in a breath and walked in.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was not in the room. Sakura walked over to her bag and noticed that her clothes had been washed.

Sakura chuckled and thanked Kami that Manami had those random outbursts of needing to clean everything in sight. Sakura examined the meager amount of clothes she had. She still had her ANBU gear, her regular training attire, her red kimono top and white shinobi pants, and her Akatsuki kimono.

Sakura sighed and scratched her head. She was in dire need of clothing. She supposed she could go to the local market and browse but she hardly had any money…

Sakura turned around as the door opened.

"Sakura."

Sakura stiffened, "Itachi."

The silence between the two was extremely uncomfortable. If Itachi was bothered by it, she couldn't tell. But it Sakura would show signs of discomfort by tugging at the navy colored sleeves of the kimono she had borrowed from Minami.

Sakura finally had enough of the silence and let out an exasperated sigh and stood in front of Itachi, "Look Itachi, whatever you say will not make me change my mind about joining alright? I have nowhere else to go! I can't return to Konoha Itachi, don't you see that?! I chose _you_ over _them_!"

Sakura let out a bitter laugh, "And right now, I don't even know _why_. You said that I am weak, Itachi, right?"

Sakura watched as Itachi slowly nodded his head.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Itachi's, "It takes _strength_ to leave everything you once knew and loved Itachi. I can't sever bonds as easily as you and your brother."

Sakura cleared her throat, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have packing to do."

Sakura turned around but felt her arm being pulled back. Sakura turned to see Itachi holding onto her arm.

"I-Itachi? What are you-"

"You cannot be in the Akatsuki, Sakura. You are too gentle for this life. Your emotions make you weak."

Sakura bit her lip.

"Sakura, I did not ask you to stay. I gave you the choice of staying."

Sakura jerked her arm away from the Uchiha's grip, "Then _why_ did you chase after me? I tried to make a run for it and you could have let me! If you hadn't stopped me I would be in Konoha right now!"

Itachi gave Sakura a steady look, "Would you?"

Sakura looked to the floor.

'_No'_ she thought _'I would have returned.'_

"I cannot have you in the Akatsuki, Sakura."

Sakura shot her head up, "Why?!"

Itachi slowly brought his hand and lightly brushed a strand of stray hair from Sakura's face. Sakura jumped slightly from his touch but relaxed against the feel of him trailing across her face, "My weaknesses cannot be known."

Sakura froze slightly as Itachi brought his hand back and turned to leave the room. What did he mean by that?

Sakura watched Itachi's retreating from and took a step forward, "W-wait!"

Itachi stopped as Sakura hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, "You said my emotions make me weak. I admit it Itachi. At times I let my feelings get in the way of things. But bonds and emotions can make you stronger too."

"I lack emotions, Sakura. I do not feel."

Itachi faced Sakura as she chuckled, "You only think that Itachi, but you're human. Every human has emotions and feelings. Even if they do not know or think they do. They're still there."

Sakura walked up to Itachi and gave him a sad smile, "You just forgot about them because you've hidden them for so long, and since they're slowly resurfacing, you don't know what to make of them."

Sakura stood on her tip-toes and gave Itachi a peck on the corner of lips, "To remember them, retrace your steps or start from scratch. They'll come."

Itachi was still from the odd sense of déjà vu. Did Minami not tell him the same thing?

Itachi mentally shook his head. Neither one of them could understand.

He was the cold blooded killer Uchiha Itachi. Murderer of his entire clan, the most feared member in the Akatsuki.

People _expected_ him to be cold and distant.

It was all he was and ever knew.

That is, until Haruno Sakura had managed to squeeze into the dark crevices of his being.

The vibrant, innocent, and strong willed female had seemed to miraculously change the cold and distant Uchiha despite what he may think. Everyone knew it. He denied such a ludicrous fact that he had possibly grown more humane. But he felt more at ease with her that was all he knew. Whether it be because she was strong and supportive or loyal and contagious, he didn't know.

But she knew.

As cliché as it sounded to Sakura, she knew why Itachi seemed more comfortable around her than most. She knew it was extremely difficult for him to express himself, so she vowed she would show enough emotion and affection for the both of them.

She loved him.

He cared for her. She just didn't know the extent of it yet.

Sakura smiled and poked the stoic Uchiha, "Ne, I need to go to into town to buy some things. I'll be back later."

Itachi nodded and accepted the quick peck on his cheek from the pink haired kunoichi and watched as she left the room.

As soon as the door shut Itachi threw a kunai at the wall.

He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't let his weakness become exposed.

* * *

Sakura walked outside and almost tripped over a sleeping Cherry-chan but was caught by Deidara.

"You okay Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Sakura nodded and thanked Deidara, "Have you seen Shiyuu?"

Deidara nodded, "He left for a quick assignment Leader-sama gave him. He should be back tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded and looked around, "Where are Kurai and Hikari?"

Deidara pointed at a bush where Cherry-chan was pacing in front of.

Sakura smiled, "I see you two have been practicing masking your chakra."

Two little children stepped out of the bushes, "You caught us Sakura-chan!"

Hikari nodded in agreement with her brother but then frowned, "But Deidara-san told her so that's not fair."

Deidara laughed as Hikari picked up the white feline, "That's what you get for spying on us, yeah!"

Kurai tilted his head, "Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

"To town to buy a few things; ne, did you two want to come?"

The twins eagerly nodded, "Can we bring Cherry-chan and Deidara-san?"

Sakura nodded, "As long as Deidara wants to come."

Deidara shrugged, "I guess someone has to help you keep an eye on these little monsters, yeah."

Sakura nodded and took the twins' hands and led the way.

Deidara watched as Sakura walked along with the two children and laughed with them making him unconsciously smile. He remembered the first time he had seen Sakura. She was with the kyuubi and the copy ninja, Kakashi. He remembered seeing her again when he and Sasori had arrived to stay with Kisame and Itachi. She had been pinned to the ground by Itachi.

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows. Why _was_ she being pinned like she had tried to kill Itachi? The possible motive of her attempting to kill Itachi didn't seem impossible, but he remembered hearing a scream while he and Sasori were talking to Itachi and Kisame.

Who was it?

Was it Sakura?

What had happened?

Deidara suddenly stopped as he bumped into something.

"What the-"

Deidara looked down at Sakura who was rubbing her forehead from the impact.

"Nice to know you're back Deidara. What were you thinking about that obviously distracted you for so long?"

Deidara chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "It was nothing, yeah."

Deidara could tell Sakura didn't believe him.

Sakura shrugged, "Oh well. Come on, I have shopping to do."

Deidara was about to follow Sakura when he noticed Hikari and Kurai were no longer by her side.

"Where'd they go Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Sakura chuckled, "You really weren't paying attention were you, Deidara-kun?"

Deidara blushed from Sakura's teasing, "So where are they, yeah?"

Sakura stopped at a stall and examined a kimono, "They went off to go grocery shopping with their Kaa-san. Hm, what do you think of this color Deidara?"

Deidara stared at the emerald green Kimono top, "It's nice, yeah."

Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes, "_Men_."

"Now what's that supposed to mean, yeah?!"

Sakura picked up a pair of black knee-length pants, "Oh nothing."

Deidara glared, "You're lying, yeah! Spit it out!"

Sakura then added a black obi to the black pants and emerald green kimono top, "It's just that men are horrible to shop with."

"And why is that, yeah?"

Sakura handed the money to the vendor and turned to Deidara, "Men never actually give their opinion. They just say 'Oh it's nice' or 'that's fine' to get it over with quicker."

Deidara snorted, "That sounds like something Kisame would do, yeah."

Sakura accepted the white box that held her purchase from the vendor and thanked him, "You mean you didn't try to go around my whole asking for your opinion thing with a simple answer?"

"I'm an artist Sakura-chan, if it's terrible I'd tell you, yeah."

Sakura chuckled, "I suppose you would."

Deidara watched as Sakura examined another kimono, "Why are you buying so many clothes, yeah?"

"I don't have that many and since I'll be staying with the Akatsuki I need something more than boring black shirts and pants to wear. Besides, it'd be more logical to walk around a village wearing normal clothes rather than the cloaks when we're supposed to be sneaking information in and out."

Deidara gave Sakura a curious look, "How do you even know we do that, yeah?"

Sakura grinned, "You're speaking to Konoha's ANBU Captain."

Sakura bit her lip, "Well, ex-ANBU captain. Sai's most likely the Captain now."

Deidara frowned, "He got on my nerves, yeah."

Sakura chuckled, "How did he manage to do that? You only fought him once or twice."

The two stood in front of a stall as Sakura asked the vendor for onigiri, "He's just not natural, yeah."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "Besides the obvious of his emotionless self, how is he un-natural?"

Deidara watched as Sakura accepted the food and delved into her pouch for money. Deidara merely paid the vendor with a handful of yen, obviously more than enough to pay for the two morsels of onigiri, and left as Sakura hastily thanked the vendor.

"I've dealt with Itachi for years Sakura-chan. I can handle emotionless bastards, yeah."

Sakura chucked and lightly punched Deidara on his arm as they sat on a nearby bench, "Don't call Sai a bastard. He just…doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Deidara grinned, "What about Itachi, yeah. You didn't tell me to not call him a bastard."

Sakura rolled her eye's as she handed Deidara an onigiri, "He can be a total bastard at times Deidara I admit it. But not always."

Deidara took a bite of the rice ball and gave Sakura a steady look, "You love him, yeah."

Sakura swallowed the bite she took and gave Deidara a sad smile, "Maybe."

Deidara continued to eat while ignoring the slight sting in his chest, "Why?

Sakura merely shrugged as she took another bite, "Can anyone really explain what they feel?"

Deidara shook his head, "He's made you upset a lot, yeah."

Deidara watched as Sakura's eye's saddened, "I know. Sometimes the things he says cross the line."

Deidara nodded, "But?"

Sakura sighed, "But the way he tries to apologize without apologizing makes it worth it. It's the only time I actually see him act more human."

Deidara chuckled, "Only you would see that Sakura-chan, yeah."

Sakura grinned, "One of these day's he's going to warm up to the twins and train them."

Deidara threw his head back as he laughed, "I'd pay to see that, yeah!"

Sakura and Deidara finished their onigiri and sat in a comfortable silence for several moments until Sakura asked Deidara a question.

"So what _were_ you thinking about back there when you zoned out on me Deidara?"

Deidara rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "It was when I first met you, yeah."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "When I fought Sasori?"

Deidara shook his head as he grinned, "No but I wish I could have seen _that_ fight. I was talking about when you were first taken hostage, yeah."

Sakura frowned, "Oh yeah. You aren't as tall as you look from the ground you know that?"

Deidara laughed, "You're one to talk, yeah! You're so small I could carry you around all day."

Sakura shook her head, "No thanks. But why were you thinking about that anyways?"

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, "Why did it look like Itachi was trying to kill you, yeah?"

Sakura chuckled, "Because _I _was trying to kill _him_."

Deidara let out a whoop of laughter, "I knew it, yeah! But what did he do to set you off like that?"

Sakura frowned, "He used his Tsukuyomi Genjutsu with his Mangekyou Sharingan."

Deidara frowned, "What did you see, yeah?"

Sakura thought back and remembered. She still had the occasional nightmare about what she saw. Her friends mangled corpses spewing out its contents and blood. It would make anyone queasy. It would make any one who knew her friends boil with anger or grief.

Sakura stood up from the bench and began to walk away. She stopped and turned to face Deidara with an empty look and sighed.

"Too much."

* * *

A dark shadow appeared in front of the entrance.

Several poisoned senbon along with shuriken and kunai knifes came in every direction only to be proven useless against the newcomer.

The shadow's had reached up to take hold of the last shuriken that made its attempt to hit its target.

"Cease your attacks you fools, you are only wasting your ammunition."

A man with glasses approached the shadow, "My apologies. Some of the shinobi here do not recognize friend from foe."

"The one who see's over them must be an incompetent fool then."

Kabuto clenched his teeth and fought the urge to hit the man in front of him, "They are merely well prepared."

"If you say so."

Kabuto lead the dark figure inside, "Orochimaru-sama has been eagerly awaiting your return, Shiyuu."

Shiyuu removed his cloak, "I'm sure. Prove your usefulness and take me too him Kabuto."

Kabuto scowled at Shiyuu, "Right away."

Kabuto turned around and led Shiyuu down the dark corridor, "How was your journey?"

Shiyuu snorted, "Surprisingly easy. The security here really isn't top notch, you better warn our lord."

Kabuto scowled, "I'll keep that in mind. Doesn't the Akatsuki suspect anything yet?"

Shiyuu shook his head, "If they do, they really can't stop me now, can they?"

Kabuto led Shiyuu into a large dark room where Orochimaru was seated rather bored at a desk, "What is it Kabuto? I'm not in the mood for visitors."

Kabuto smirked, "Shiyuu has arrived with a report."

Orochimaru instantly sat up, "Don't just stand there Kabuto bring him here!"

Shiyuu stepped forward and bowed, "My lord."

Orochimaru smirked, "Shiyuu, I was beginning to think you would not come. Tell me how is our dear Sakura-chan doing?"

Shiyuu stood in front of Orochimaru's desk, "Extremely well. I didn't think Konoha shinobi would be so easy to convince. Just a few promising words and gestures and they've walked into your hand."

Orochimaru laughed, "That is true. They _are_ quite gullible."

"I bring you other news as well Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Shiyuu nodded, "It seems that those twins of yours and their mother are permanently with the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly, "Sasaki's whore and brats?"

Shiyuu nodded, "They all have quite promising abilities."

Orochimaru leaned forward in his chair, "Really..." he let out an amused chuckle "How very interesting."

Shiyuu nodded, "What are your orders, my lord."

Orochimaru stood from his chair and grabbed a test tube or two with unearthly colored chemicals in them, "What are the Akatsuki's current plans, Shiyuu-kun?"

Shiyuu smirked, "We will be heading towards the main base for Sakura's enrollment into the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru lifted his head up, "Is that so?"

"Hai."

Orochimaru then mixed the two strange colored chemicals together, "And then?"

"In the next two day's the Sasaki family will be heading to Kumogakure _by themselves_ to meet with the Akatsuki when they return."

Orochimaru's evil grin grew, "By themselves you say?"

Shiyuu watched as Orochimaru slightly shook the test tub. Shiyuu then nodded and answered with an evil smile of his own, "You wish me to strike then?"

Orochimaru ran his hand across his mouth, "As intriguing as that sounds, not quite yet."

Shiyuu nodded, "May I ask why Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru opened a small box with a small fury animal inside and placed it on the table, "Let's just say, we must wait for the opportune moment, Shiyuu."

Shiyuu watched as Orochimaru poured the unearthly colored chemicals on the small animal. The animal made a shrieking sound and writhed on the table in pain until it slowly shook uncontrollably and split into two, creating a clone.

"All in due time."

* * *

Sai looked at the empty white canvas.

He hadn't been able to paint anything in weeks. Nothing seemed to hold any inspiration to him anymore. And whenever he did try to sketch something out it would be the same thing.

Sakura's retreating back as she lugged an unconscious Uchiha on her back.

Sai gathered his painting utensils rendering it pointless to try to paint let alone sketch anything until his muse came back.

Sai stood up from the small grassy hill and made his way towards the training grounds. He hadn't been on a single mission since the retrieval mission for Sakura. All of team Kakashi had grown bored with missions that never seemed to come, they had been off the roster for quite some time and were hoping for some sort of action.

Sai walked into the clearing only to see everyone running towards him.

"Sai!"

Sai examined Naruto's expression on his face. Anytime something good happened he always had that expression.

"What is it dickless?"

Naruto let the insult slide, "Tsunade-baa-chan's called us to her office! Something big came up!"

Sai's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and followed Naruto and Sasuke to the Hokage tower. Naruto flung the door to Tsunade's office wide open and rushed in noticing Kakashi, Yamato, and Jiraiya.

"What is it Baa-chan?! Why is that pervy old man here? What's happened?!"

"Naruto calm down, if you let me talk I'll tell you."

"But-!"

"Shut up kid. Let her talk."

"Aw shut up you old pervert!"

"Both of you just shut up before I punch you through that wall." Tsunade said as she massaged her throbbing temple. She knew she'd get a headache from having these two in the same room.

"I'm actually wondering what's going on myself Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and interlaced her fingers as she looked at Jiraiya and then Team Kakashi.

"We have received a message from the leader of Akatsuki."

Everyone was silent, trying to process what they had heard or trying to comprehend if what Tsunade said was true.

"What did it say?" Sai finally asked and broke the silence.

Tsunade looked down at the scroll that lay open in front of her and then back up, "He wants to send two of his Akatsuki members into Konoha to negotiate."

Sasuke eyed Tsunade suspiciously, "Negotiate what?"

Tsunade crossed her arms, "He said nothing else. He only said that the one's representing him would inform me of what he has in mind."

"So we have to accept either way." Yamato stated.

Jiraiya nodded, "Pein has a way of handling issues like that. He does not like to be refused of what he is trying to obtain. He's either sending subordinates to negotiate for possession of the Kyuubi, or for Konoha itself. If it's anything else besides those two things," Jiraiya gave a small laugh, "Well that'd be our lucky day."

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya, "Did you find the message then old man?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That's right, and I have a rough idea on what two members he will be sending."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

Sai nodded wanting to also know which members would be coming so he could determine how big the threat would be.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't have a definite answer to give, so I can't tell you for certain."

Naruto was silent. He knew who would be coming.

He just hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

Sakura buried herself under the covers in the bed. She had finished preparing for the journey to the main base. She did however feel a bit nervous.

Sakura groaned.

Where was Shiyuu when she needed him?

Sakura frowned and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't.

She tossed and turned and just couldn't get comfortable. So she gave up and walked over to the window in the room. She sat at the window sill for what seemed like an hour until Itachi had came in.

Sakura looked over to the door and gave Itachi a small smile before looking back out the window. Itachi stood at the door way for several moments. He knew something was bothering Sakura. She looked completely fine but her fidgeting would say otherwise.

Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloak and walked over to the window sill and hesitantly picked Sakura up before sitting himself down on the sill and placing her in between his legs, allowing her to lean back and rest against his chest.

Sakura tensed slightly at the sudden change of his behavior, it wasn't like Itachi to be so close.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head back and looked at Itachi as he stared back down at her, "Itachi?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled slightly at his reply, "Is something bothering you?"

Itachi gave a curt shake of his head, "No."

Sakura looked up at Itachi confused. Itachi looked down at Sakura and said, "Something is bothering you."

Sakura wanted to laugh. Itachi knew her so well. He could tell when she was upset or nervous. Sakura merely shrugged and told Itachi, "I'm fine. Nothing is bothering me."

There was a brief silence before Itachi had grunted, "Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and frowned, "Well what do you want me to say Itachi?"

"The truth. You're nervous, scared."

Sakura frowned, "You will call me weak if I admit that."

Itachi looked down at Sakura's frowning face, "Even the strongest shinobi have fears."

Sakura merely nodded and whispered, "I know."

Sakura reflected upon what Itachi had just told her making her scrunch her eyebrows, "Itachi?"

"Hn."

Sakura ran her hand along Itachi's arm that was wrapped around her waist, "You said even the strongest shinobi have fears," Sakura looked up at Itachi's impassive face, "Itachi, what do you fear?"

Sakura felt Itachi's hold around her tighten as she looked up and saw a flicker of emotion pass over the stoic Uchiha's face for a brief moment before returning to its blank mask.

_I fear becoming too attached to you and then losing you._

"Nothing." Itachi grunted out.

As Itachi's grip around her relaxed, Sakura frowned as she closed her eyes and settled against Itachi's chest, "Tell me when you're ready. You can't always be the strongest, Itachi."

That was the last thing she had said to him before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next day was nerve wracking for Sakura.

She hadn't expected them to get to Amegakure in just a day, which meant she had little time to think over what she would say to the leader. It didn't help much that she was soaking wet and freezing because of the rain.

"You alright Kitten?"

Sakura looked up at Kisame and gave a slight nod, "H-How can you s-st-stand it Kisame?"

Kiasme shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

"When we arrive at the base we can have your clothes dried and you can change, Sakura." Sasori offered.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Arigatou Sasori."

Sakura looked next to her and noticed Tobi who was both shivering and clinging onto Deidara who was trying to peel the orange masked member off of him. Sakura looked ahead of her and watched as Itachi led the group inside of the base.

Sakura nearly bumped into Itachi as he suddenly stopped, "What is it Itachi?"

Sakura looked around the Uchiha and tilted her head in confusion, "Who's that?"

Sakura heard Tobi gasp and when she turned to see what was wrong, she noticed Tobi's frantic state as if he couldn't decide if he should stand or fall to the ground.

The sound of footsteps brought Sakura from her thoughts as she looked to see that Itachi was standing to her side, no longer in front of her.

Instead, a man with bright orange hair, what looked like chakra receivers, and strange eyes standing in front of her.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Haruno Sakura. I, am Pein."

**

* * *

**

A/N: SO how was it? I don't think I necessarily like this chapter, although the ItaSaku moments were cute, but idk. Ugh it's definitely going to pick up more though! Guaranteed :D

**For those of you who are reading Hatsukoi, I will update than soon hopefully, the file I had for it disappeared so yeah I have to start from scratch .**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm terribly sorry for the wait once again!**

**Thank you to all who read and review and all that jazz!**

**Don't forget to check out the pic of Shiyuu at the bottom of my profile as well as future stories:D**

**Takara Makoto**


	4. Ch 3: Her Supernova

**A/N: hey everyone, so I was planning to have this out earlier but as I was typing up the last bit of it, my computer spazed out and deleted my whole 6,365 word document and made me start from scratch. Twice it did that.**

**Joy.**

**So that's why it's late. The chapter probably won't be as good as the first was but oh well. Im super mad right now because of that oh but i changed the song I used for the last chapter. The one it now has fits it so much better ^^**

**On with the story!**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N at the END! ITS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny RAWR :]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Her Supernova

_Advancing forward  
No longer afraid of anything  
As though accustomed to regrets  
Desiring to want to protect  
The futures of important people  
From the moment of realization, everything has changed_

_This unrestrainable scorching blaze  
Burns away all confusion  
Starting to forget all sensations until yesterday  
No one ever knows, the sounds of mine  
Evolving in every aspects  
A yet unknown side of myself is waking  
Supernova_

_  
_Supernova-by TETRA-FANG(I highly suggest you youtube it )

* * *

Sakura was flustered.

She didn't know if she should bow or simply stare.

So she merely bowed her head and said 'Thank you'.

Pein seemed slightly amused by this, "I believe you have a few…_issues_ to discuss with me about joining our organization."

Sakura stood up straight and hesitantly nodded, "I do."

Pein nodded, "Very well. Follow me."

Before Sakura could take a step forward Sasori's arm stopped her from moving.

Sakura arched an eyebrow in question as he began to speak, "Leader-sama, forgive my intrusion, but Sakura-san is most likely tired from the journey-"

"Then she is not suited for Akatsuki."

"-Not only that," Sasori added, "But she probably has not put together all that she would like to address with you."

Pein was about to reply when a sudden 'thud' was heard from the next room over. Smirking, Pein turned to Sakura and said, "Very well then. In place of our…_discussion _you have an assignment."

Sakura tilted her head as she felt Deidara tense beside her, "What is it?"

"You, along with the others, must seal the six tailed beast."

Sakura froze.

_I have to seal the Raijuu? But it's-!_

"This is too soon."

Sakura looked over at Itachi who had spoken.

"Every member must undergo a task of some sort, Itachi. You know this."

Itachi remained silent.

"But this is too soon for her, yeah!" Deidara bellowed.

Pein merely turned around, "Then she is not fit for Akatsuki. Come, Sakura."

Sakura hesitantly stepped forward and followed Pein, the rest followed behind her.

"You don't have to do this, Sakura-chan yeah."

"That's right! Tobi doesn't think you should do this!"

"You've been awfully quiet Tobi" Kisame said.

"Ano…that's because Leader-sama scares me."

"He is right though Kitten. You could always walk away."

Sakura shook her head and ignored the worried whispers behind her. All she had to do was focus on something else other than the Raijuu's holders' body.

It shouldn't be that hard…right?

"Take your positions."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the only empty space; in between a silver haired member with violet eyes and Sasori.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired member, "_Excuse me?"_

"You really are an idiot, Hidan. Have you not been listening to what Leader-sama's been saying for the past day?"

Sakura stared at the half masked member next to 'Hidan'.

Hidan glared, "Shut up you fucking bastard. I didn't think he would be talking about a bitch like her. I mean, she has _pink hair_ for Jashin's sake."

"Ignore those two, Sakura-san. And do not take Hidan's vulgarity to heart, he's always like that."

Sakura nodded at Sasori's words.

"Start the sealing" Pein instructed.

Sakura looked at Itachi and mimicked his hand signs and felt a surge of chakra rise up from in front of her.

"Watch what you're doing, Kitten."

Sakura looked over at Kisame and nodded slowly and swallowed before she looked in front of her.

She knew she shouldn't have looked.

He was about her age, maybe a year or two younger. He had black choppy hair and a light peach colored skin tone. His kimono was as blue as the sky and imprinted on the kimono were bubble like patterns.

He must have loved the water.

She watched as the chakra flowed out of his body in an unearthly way. She could hear the gurgling from his mouth, meaning he was still alive and slightly conscious.

Sakura looked into the boy's face and had nearly vomit when his eye's flickered open for a moment and looked straight at her, and closed once more.

She should be able to handle this. Killing was normal for her.

She was ANBU after all.

No.

She couldn't use that as an excuse. The one's she was ordered to hunt down and kill had done wrong. The boy in front of her had only committed the crime of being a vessel for his Bijuu.

He was innocent.

She watched as the boy's body writhed in the most inhumane ways. She kept wondering if his spine had been sprained at all from it.

She wondered, what was his name?

What was his childhood like?

Was it painful like Naruto's? Or was it happy, and full of love?

Did he have any friends, or was he a loner?

Who were his precious people?

Was there someone he loved?

Sakura watched as the boy's skin seemed to loosen, as if saying 'there's no more life within me'. It was merely hanging against his cold, writhing, frame. It had been said that the sealing could take up to several hours or even days depending on how quickly the demon gave in. Sakura's attention was diverted to the boy once more as he made a gurgling noise and lay still.

She was helping with the arrival of his death.

He was dying.

And she had to watch.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to go to Kumogakure?!"

Why indeed. He _hated_ the Cloud village. They were rude and always quick to jump to false accusations. Every time he went there people would scrutinize the leaf shinobi.

"The Akatsuki representatives will be here in a few days!" Naruto continued, "The mission could last for weeks, months even!"

After all, he just _knew_ they would send _her._ He just knew for some reason. Even if they hadn't specified who was coming, it only seemed to make sense that the Akatsuki would send Sakura.

"Naruto, calm down."

"Come on Baa-chan! Why do I have to go to _Cloud_? Why can't I just go after the Akatsuki comes?"

"Because Naruto, we need to know right now if Cloud is a threat or not."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "A threat? What for? Is there a war starting?"

Tsunade sighed, "It seems that way."

"But we didn't do anything to trigger it Baa-chan!"

Tsunade shook her head, "Nothing really has to 'trigger' the start of a war. Nations will fight just for the sake of fighting or to gain more power. They will look for the simplest and most ridiculous excuse to start a war."

Naruto thought for a moment, "What about Sasuke? He could go. Or even Kakashi."

Tsunade shook her head, "Kakashi is in Mist re-building our alliance to make sure it stays permanent. As for Sasuke, he's still under probation."

Tsunade chuckled, "Besides, you need to work on your negotiation skills. You will be the Rokudaime after all."

Naruto crossed his arms as he slumped into the chair and grumbled, "Yeah but I didn't exactly want to do this kind of stuff…"

Tsunade smirked, "You wanted the job, kid. You got it. Now deal with what I've had to deal with for the past several years."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Who's causing all of the commotion anyway? Who's trying to pick a fight with us?"

Tsunade frowned, "Otogakure. It seems that Orochimaru is up to something again. And I'm not sure if the Akatsuki is in on it with him or not."

Naruto tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, someone broke into the hospital and stole a few of the staff files. Information on our top medics was stolen."

"Kabuto?"

Tsunade shook her head, "It was an Akatsuki member. Shortly after that, Gaara had sent us news of representatives from Sound were meeting with other countries, looking for allies."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "But that doesn't make any sense, what does Akatsuki want with Orochimaru?"

"Possibly an alliance."

"What would they gain form it though baa-chan?"

"Konoha for one thing, and the kyuubi as well."

"Akatsuki would want me. Not Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, "Orochimaru wants Konoha. He may even try to take Sasuke."

Tsunade jumped when Naruto slammed his hands on her desk, "I will NOT let that snake bastard take Teme. When do I leave?"

Tsunade smirked, "Pack your bags and be ready to leave in the morning. Sai and Yamato will accompany you."

* * *

"Kaa-san, no!"

Kurai shot up from his place only to realize he had been dreaming. It was happening a lot lately, more so than before. The nightmare had left him in a cold sweat, chills _still_ running down his spine.

By the sound of the small whimpers, Hikari was having the same nightmare as well. Kurai crawled over to his twin sisters' spot and tapped her lightly, "Hikari."

When she continued to toss and turn he pushed her with a little more force, "Hikari wake up!"

Kurai began to panic when tears started streaming down Hikari's face as she thrashed around in her sleep as if in pain, "Hikari it's just a dream! Wake up!"

When Hikari started gasping for air Kurai shoved Hikari with pure force and nearly yelled, "Hikari it's not real WAKE UP!"

Hikari shot up from her sleep and backhanded Kurai causing him to fall over backwards. It was defense after all. One of the first things Sakura had taught them was to be ready to defend yourself at all times.

Hikari looked over to Kurai and sniffed, "G-Go-Gomen Kurai, I had a ni-nightmare again."

Kurai merely nodded and waited for his sister to calm down. Hikari stood up and dragged her sleeping bag next to Kurai's and sat down.

"Kurai-nii, what if that man really does kill Kaa-san and take us to _him_."

Kurai stiffened, "Kaa-san is strong Hikari. She would defeat him and would never let anything happen to us."

Kurai shivered from the mere memory of the dream.

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

"_Not now you two, we're almost there!"_

_Manami and the twins had been traveling for days just to head to Konoha as instructed._

"_Demo, we know who Shiyuu-san reminds us of!"_

"_Yeah, we remembered!"_

_Manami sighed in frustration and turned around to face her kids, "Who does he remind you of?"_

"_The Sound shinobi that turned us into Orochimaru!" Hikari said._

"_There's no doubt about it Kaa-san! He looks just like him!" Kurai defended._

_Manami narrowed her eyes at her children, "Now that is enough you two. Why do you keep insisting that Shiyuu-san is the enemy?"_

"_Because he is!"_

"_That's enough Kurai-" Manami swiftly turned around and scanned the area._

"_Kurai, take your sister and hide until I say it's okay. Do you understand?"_

"_But Kaa-san-"_

"_Take your sister and run Kurai!" Manami yelled._

_Kurai hesitantly nodded and grabbed Hikari's hand and ran far enough to where they could see and hear what would happen._

"_Kurai-nii I'm scared." Hikari said from the bush._

"_It's alright, Kaa-san is strong."_

_The children almost screamed when they saw Shiyuu enter the clearing next to their Kaa-san._

"_Oh Shiyuu-san! I thought you were the enemy."_

_The children saw a smirk appear on Shiyuu's face, "I _am_ the enemy."_

_Manami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Eh? What do you-"_

_The children watched as Shiyuu punched Manami into a tree causing it to nearly break._

_Manami flinched as she was met with Shiyuu's hand around her throat._

"_Shiyuu-san what are you doing!"_

_Manami watched as Shiyuu's red eyes dilated, leaving merely a ring of red to surround pitch black. Black markings made themselves apparent on Shiyuu's skin._

"_Secret Technique: Shinigami no Jutsu. First Stage." _**(Shinigami no Jutsu=The Death God's Jutsu.)**

_The children stared horrified as black chakra appeared from his markings and cut away at their Kaa-san causing her to scream in pain. Kurai managed to hold in his own horrified screams._

_Moments later, the children watched as Shiyuu placed his hand over Manami's heart and said, "Final stage, Shi no Tenshi." _**(Shi no Tenshi=Deaths Angel)**

_The black markings in turn transformed into black chakra like feathers and peeled off of Shiyuu's skin, wrapping themselves around Manami's body._

_Shiyuu smirked, "Sayonara Manami-san. I will take care of your children."_

_The black feathers turned crimson as they slowly drained the life out of Manami._

_The children were horrified._

"_Now, let's see what our Lord Orochimaru has in mind for you two."_

_The children turned around and nearly screamed as they stood face to face with Shiyuu._

Kurai shook his head, "We must always remember what Sakura-chan's taught us, okay Hikari?"

Hikari nodded and settled back into her sleeping bag.

"I'm still scared Kurai."

Kurai sighed, "I promise Hikari, we'll be alright."

Hikari thought for a moment and looked up, "Kaa-san too?"

Kurai looked over at his sleeping Kaa-san.

"Yes" He said, "Kaa-san too."

* * *

"Well, she should do fine in Akatsuki."

Itachi stared at Pein as he looked through papers.

"Hn."

Pein looked up at Itachi, "I will be sending two Akatsuki members to Konoha in the morning."

Itachi nodded, "Hai."

Pein chuckled softly, "I did not say I would be sending you."

Itachi stared blankly at Pein.

Pein merely smirked, "This would be…a _good_ experience for Sakura-san. I will be sending her."

"With?"

"Shiyuu." Pein answered.

Itachi stiffened.

"You don't have a problem with this…do you Itachi?" Pein eyed him suspiciously.

"No."

Pein leaned back in his chair, "Very well then. Please inform Sakura-san about her mission. She will be assigned as his partner from now on."

Itachi nodded.

"You may go."

Itachi walked out of the door, accidentally slamming it.

Pein narrowed his eyes at the door, "She seems to be a hindrance to you."

* * *

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Sakura-chan?"

He continued to knock.

"Sakura-chan come out, yeah" Deidara said.

She guaranteed that that door would be on the floor if she didn't open it soon. She merely sat in the corner and buried her head in her knees and covered her ears, trying to stop tears from forming.

"Go away." She said with a raspy voice.

Sakura didn't want anyone to see her like this. She _hated_ pity, loathed it. She was supposed to be Akatsuki. No one should see her look so…

Broken.

Sakura froze when she felt another presence beside her, "Sakura-chan, I know it was hard for you, yeah. It's always…traumatizing when you first do that to a Jinchuriki, yeah. "

Sakura sniffled and choked back a sob.

"I, I just… Oh Deidara, he was just so _young._ H-he looked at me. He looked at me as if I was supposed to _save him_. And I stood there, draining every ounce of life from him."

Sakura kept trying to hold back her sobs until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Dei-Deidara?"

"Cry Sakura-chan. You need to, yeah."

Sakura bit her lip, "B-but…Akatsuki."

"Screw Akatsuki, yeah! You need to get this out of your system."

Sakura drew in a shaky breath, "Ne, Deidara?"

"Hm?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Deidara and hugged him, "Thank you."

And she cried.

Deidara stroked her head, shaking from her cries, and buried his face in her hair, "No problem Sakura-chan, yeah."

Sakura choked out a fake laugh, "This is ridiculous. I'm Akatsuki. I shouldn't be doing this."

Deidara shook his head, "I was terrified when I did my first sealing. I couldn't talk to anyone for awhile, yeah."

It was true. Deidara had put on a show, faking that he felt fine with taking an innocent person's life. Gaara was the first for him. Although he had put on the façade of acting like a total ass and not caring at all what happened to the brat and his country, when he saw how many people rushed to his rescue…

He felt guilty.

No one would have known it except for him.

He knew what Sakura was going through. God forbid Kurai and Hikari would be dragged into this mess when they were older. Pein had been discussing the matter for years about the possibility of the twins joining when they were of age. After all, they showed such promising talents and skills. Manami refused of course.

Deidara felt Sakura shake her head and push herself away.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"I shouldn't be crying."

"Demo-"

Sakura stood up and shook her head, giving Deidara a stiff stare, "No. It's time for me to realize things aren't all as easy as they seemed before. I mean, look at me Deidara! I'm crying over someone's death! How did I last so long in ANBU if I am crying over this one person's death!? I gave myself an excuse for doing so but…"

Sakura choked out a soft sob, "It's time that I grew a thicker backbone Deidara. I can't keep getting so emotional…Besides," Sakura bit her lip, "It was my duty."

Deidara stood in front of Sakura and just stared at the determined pink haired female and smiled, "You sure are amazing Sakura-chan, yeah. You never back down."

Sakura chuckled and gave Deidara a soft smile, "Arigato Deidara."

Deidara felt Sakura wrap her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, "You always know how to help me. You know that?"

Deidara grinned and ruffled Sakura's hair, "Even though it may not seem like it, we all care about you Sakura-chan, yeah."

Sakura grinned, "Thank Kami I have you and Shiyuu. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

Deidara looked at Sakura, "Shiyuu, yeah?"

Sakura nodded, "He's nice you know. You and him…I can really rely in you two."

Deidara held Sakura out in front of him and gripped her shoulders, "Sakura-chan, be careful around Shiyuu. Don't get to close, yeah."

Sakura looked at Deidara, confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

Deidara looked to the side, "Something's up with him. I don't know yet though, yeah. Just…be careful."

Sakura hesitantly nodded as Deidara turned and left the room.

"Hn."

Deidara turned around as he closed the door, "Don't say anything rough to her, yeah."

Itachi gave Deidara a steady look, "I will say what I wish."

Deidara narrowed his eyes, "She's had a rough time, yeah. Don't go overboard."

"That is none of your concern. Why were you in there?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the stoic Uchiha, "She needed someone to talk to, someone who doesn't mind showing their emotions. She relies on me and Shiyuu for that, yeah."

Itachi slammed Deidara against the neighboring wall, "She is to stay away from him."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow, "I agree with you on that, but he'd be a hell of a lot better for her than you, yeah."

Deidara smirked at Itachi, "At least he doesn't have to terrify her by showing images of her friends dying in order to get her to talk to him, yeah."

The next thing he knew, Deidara was outside on the muddy terrain. He stared at the whole Itachi had created to push him through.

"She told me about when you used the Mangekyou on her, yeah! How could you have done that!"

"She was our prisoner."

"She won't be able to put up with you for long Itachi, yeah. She already can't come to you when she's troubled! She'll put you aside."

Itachi ran up to Deidara who met him in a headlock, trying to force the other over by using their strength against each other.

"I may have done all that, Deidara. But it is I who now has her."

Deidara narrowed his eyes as Itachi smirked and said into his ear, "And it is I who have tainted and tasted her."

Deidara paled and shook with anger.

"What's wrong Deidara?" Itachi said mockingly, "Jealous?"

"Bastard…"

Deidara gave one final shove and pushed Itachi back so that he could mold his clay.

Deidara revealed a handful of clay sparrows and directed them towards Itachi who easily dodged their explosions.

Itachi sprinted forward and punched Deidara who met Itachi's blow. Deidara and Itachi blocked each others attacks until Deidara noticed Itachi's Sharingan began to spin.

"Shit!"

Deidara swiftly made another clay bird and set it off as it flew towards Itachi, causing him to stop forming the Genjutsu.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Both males turned their heads to see Sakura, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi standing where Itachi had broken the wall.

"Nothing, yeah." Deidara mumbled out as Sakura now stood in front of them.

" 'Nothing' my ass! What do you two think you're doing!?"

"That is none of your concern, Sakura."

SLAP.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Itachi, "So you two randomly decided to have a go and beat each other up? Like hell you did!"

Sakura sighed, "Whatever. This day has been stressful enough, just stop it. Both of you. Kisame!"

Kisame suddenly appeared next to Sakura, "What is it Kitten?"

"Keep them out of trouble will you? I really don't need this right now."

Kisame grinned, "Sure thing."

Sakura stomped back inside the building, scaring poor Tobi when she accidentally put chakra into one of her steps.

Kisame merely looked at Deidara and Itachi and laughed, "I hope you know how to calm the little leaf down. You're in for one hell of a night."

Itachi walked past Kisame and followed Sakura back to their room.

"Sakura."

"Kami Itachi, what do you want?"

"Calm down."

"What the hell were you two fighting about? It couldn't have been so important as to cause a huge hole in the base!"

"Deidara needed to be reminded of our differences."

Sakura scoffed at Itachi, "You're acting childish Itachi."

"You have a new mission."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"You are to head to Konoha within two days time with Shiyuu."

Sakura quieted, "…What?"

"Shiyuu will be your partner in Akatsuki as well."

Sakura gave Itachi a knowing look, "You were jealous weren't you? You saw Deidara come out of here and you had been told about Shiyuu. You were jealous."

"Uchiha's are not jealous."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Then what happened between you two?"

"That is none of your concern."

Sakura groaned, "Fine! I'll drop it!"

Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi, "So, I really have to go to Konoha?"

Itachi nodded.

Sakura frowned, "Why aren't you coming."

"Leader-sama believes it will be best for you."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not ready to face them Itachi."

Itachi stared at the troubled girl in front of him.

"You will have to."

* * *

"No."

Naruto sighed. He knew it would be pointless. Cloud _hated_ Konoha.

Naruto sighed, "Can you please rethink this? Otogakure is forming a large army and may be creating an alliance with Akatsuki. They will eventually reach your borders and take over your country. With Konohagakure and Kumogakure's power, we could stand against whatever they throw at us."

"I remain adamant on my decision. I have no further need to discuss the future of my country with a mere child."

"I'll let you know-!"

Naruto stopped as Sai put an arm in front of him and gave the Raikage a fake smile, "Please do not speak to the Rokudaime like that."

The Raikage stared at the two incredulously, "HIM? The Rokudaime? Then I shall definitely not sign the alliance. He will only lead your village to its death."

"Why you-!"

"Calm down Naruto." Yamato said.

The Raikage smirked and left the room.

Yamato, Sai, and Naruto walked out of the large building and sighed.

"Well that could have gone better." Yamato said.

Naruto frowned, "I would not let Konoha die! How dare he say that! That bastard!"

"Calm down Naruto." Sai said, "At least this didn't take long. We can be back at Konoha by tomorrow afternoon if we decide to leave now."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

The three of them walked through the streets of cloud, casually observing the many vendors and such. It seemed as if a festivity was occurring.

"Oi! They have Ramen! Can we stop for a bit?" Naruto pleaded with Yamato.

Yamato and Sai sweat dropped, "Sure."

Naruto grinned, "Alright!"

Naruto took his seat next to two small children, "An order of Miso Ramen please!"

Naruto blinked and turned to the two children who had said the same thing.

"E-EH?! You two are those kids! Didn't we meet like this before?"

Kurai grinned, "Yup! You're Naruto!"

Hikari gasped, "THE Naruto?! Sakura-sensei's Naruto?!"

Naruto grinned, "The one and only! But…where's your Kaa-san?"

Kurai pointed to the far corner of the Ramen stand, "Working."

"Can I talk with her? Uh…what are your names?" Naruto asked.

Kurai grinned, "I'm Sasaki Kurai."

"And I'm his twin Hikari!" Hikari said with a goofy grin.

Naruto looked behind him at Sai and Yamato, "Sai! Yamato-taichou! Do you remember them?"

Sai and Yamato stared at the children and nodded.

"Oh! It looks like Kaa-san's on her break! You can talk to her now Naruto-san!" Hikari said.

Naruto nodded and looked up as Manami approached him, "Konbanwa."

Naruto nodded, "Konbanwa Sasaki-san. May I talk with you?"

Manami nodded and turned to Hikari and Kurai, "Stay here and do not talk to anymore strangers."

"But Naruto-san isn't a stranger! He's Sakura-sensei's friend!" Hikari said.

Yamato looked at the girl, "Sakura-sensei?"

Kurai nodded, "Yup. She teaches us jutsu's and chakra control! She even taught us how to be come really strong like her by using our Kekkei Genkai-"

"Kurai!" Manami warned.

Kurai bit his lip, "Gomen ne Kaa-san."

Manami rolled her eye's, "We might as well talk in front of them. They'd probably sneak on us anyhow."

Naruto nodded and hesitantly asked, "How…how is she?"

Manami's eye's softened, "Sakura-san is fine. She misses her friends and her village. She spent days in her room because she had left."

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, "So…she still talks about us? About her village?"

"Yes, and no. She refuses to give out any information on your village. She only shares her memories." Manami looked over at the leaf shinobi, "She is loyal to her village."

"Has she sealed a tailed beast yet?" Sai asked.

Manami bit her lip, "I am not sure. I haven't heard news from her since we departed from stone. But if she did, I can assure you she will not do so again."

"Why is that?" Yamato asked.

"She talks about Naruto-san a lot and how she refuses any vessel to go through what the one tail holder went through."

"Hag talks to you a lot." Sai observed.

Manami nodded, "She needs someone to confide in through these tough times. Don't hold her decision against her. She really joined for the sake of your village, I am sure of it. And Akatsuki…we really aren't as bad as you make us out to be."

Naruto looked at Manami as if she were crazy, "What are you saying? Akatsuki is full of murderers and traitors."

Manami stared at Naruto, "My children and I are neither murderers nor traitors. We were merely unfortunate. People shunned us because we were different. I am sure you would understand this."

Naruto nodded, "Is this why Pein is sending members o Konoha? For an alliance?"

Manami nodded, "The two should be arriving in your village tomorrow."

"So what's with the whole 'sensei' deal with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Manami smiled, "Sakura has been extremely kind to my children. She has worked with them as if they were her students. Since she is so gifted wt her chakra control, she was able to help my children control their Kekkei Genkai."

Yamato looked at Manami, puzzled, "What are their abilities?"

"Well, they have inherited two Kekkei Genkai's. One from their Tou-san and another from me."

Manami looked at Kurai, "Kurai-kun, activate your Akaruigan."

"Hai."

The three leaf shinobi's eye's widened as the ring of green around Kurai's blue iris started to glow.

"The Akaruigan was from their Tou-san. It allows my children to see through Genjutsu's and gives them the ability to see in the dark as if it were day. Mine…it really dosen't have a proper name. I never knew what to call it. It's merely exact chakra control and molding it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Manami smiled at Hikari, "Hikari-chan?"

Hikari's face brightened, "Can I?"

Manami nodded.

Moments later Hikari had a what looked like a solid form of chakra seeping from her hands and molding itself into a flower.

"Look Kaa-san! I made a flower!"

Manami nodded and praised her daughter.

"Amazing." Yamato said as he studied Hikari's control.

Manami nodded and picked up a fist sized stone and handed it to Kurai, "Kurai-kun, use Sakura-sensei's strength and break this."

Kurai nodded and held the stone.

The three shinobi watched as the solid like chakra now coated over Kurai's hand with a slight glow. When his hand was completely covered he clasped the stone and turned it to dust.

"Sakura taught them that? At such a young age?" Sai asked.

Manami nodded, "Hai. She is very kind. The Akatsuki is fortunate to have her."

Manami stood up and took hold of her children's hands, "Be wise. Accept our help. Sakura will make sure no harm will come to you or your village Naruto. I am sure of it. Sayonara."

Naruto, Sai, and Yamato watched as the mother and children walked off.

Naruto took in a breath, "Looks like we need to get home ASAP."

And they left.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry about the semi-short chapter and how late it is. I'm a bit writers blocked so don't be expecting any fast updates. Im so sorry!

**As for the urgent news, I have been informed that my story seems alarmingly similar to Lady Hanaka's 'A Ripple In The Pond' Series.**

**I would like to say that I hadn't read that series until recently to see if it was true. Therefore I was unaware that my story seems similar. I will try to avoid making anymore similarities .I cannot change it. I based the whole story on my ideas and it would be very difficult to change the ideas i have planned for future chapters.**

**All I can say is please do not accuse me of plagiarism. I adore Lady Hanaka's writing and would never even think about copying her work and turning it into my own. The very idea disgusts me.**

**As for other news I have posted links at the bottom of my profile for trailers/previews/videos I had made for cat and mouse and five days change.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you to all who read/review/favorite/and alert the story! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks to Butterbiscuts72 for checking the chappy :D**

**Bye!**

**Takara Makoto**


	5. Ch 4: New Arrivals

**A/N: Hello everyone :] sorry about the long wait once again. Personally, I think my muse is leaving me =[ and it doesn't really help when the manga is crashing it down more :/. Well, that and school and family is crap. Bro bro left for army and bah things are shaky. :\**

**OH WELL!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto silly. That's why I only write fan fictions.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Realization

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_I finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now this is who I really am_

The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars

* * *

Sakura examined the clothes that she had laid out on her bed. The Akatsuki Kimono, or her old training clothes? Should she return to Konoha as an Akatsuki member completely? Or should she show them that she is the same as she always has been?

Friend or foe?

Sakura's head shot up as she heard someone knock on the door.

"Hai?"

"Sakura-san we will be leaving soon" Sakura heard Shiyuu's muffled voice through the wooden door.

"Hai! Arigatou Shiyuu-san!" Sakura called over her shoulder. Sakura quickly grabbed a change of clothes as well as her cloak and headed inside of the small bathroom to change. When Sakura emerged, she found Itachi waiting for her.

Sakura gave Itachi a small smile, "Your pouting."

Itachi's blank expression never left Sakura's eyes.

Sakura sighed, "Relax Itachi. I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

Sakura stiffened for a slight second. Would she be alright, _knowing_ that her village thought of her as a traitor? How would Tsunade receive her? Or even her team? How would Sasuke react?

Sakura stood up straight and gave Itachi a steady look, "Hai."

Sakura took in a breath and swallowed before turning away from Itachi, "Well then…Ja."

Sakura reached for the door but was stopped by Itachi's calloused hand over hers and his breath against her ear.

"My brother is not to touch you."

Sakura hesitantly nodded as she felt Itachi's hand leave hers, they're warmth disappearing.

"Ja ne. Itachi."

And Sakura walked from the room to meet Shiyuu, almost wishing that Itachi's touch would have lingered for just a moment longer.

* * *

"Will there be representatives waiting for us?" Shiyuu asked Sakura as he traveled behind her.

Sakura nodded, "That's what Shishou had said on the scroll."

Shiyuu studied Sakura's expression for a moment. The worry lines etched across her forehead.

"You're worried about how they will accept you?" Shiyuu guessed.

Sakura nodded with a feeble smile on her face, "I'm scared that they will no longer trust me."

Shiyuu nodded and looked back ahead of him, dodging the branches, "If they truly are your friends, your family even, their trust cannot be shaken merely by a different choice in paths."

"Demo-"

"Was everyone's faith in Sasuke completely gone when he had been missing?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Your situation is the same as his except your reasons are not selfish like his were."

Sakura shot Shiyuu an alarmed look, "What do you mean?"

Shiyuu grinned, "Sakura, you joined Akatsuki to _protect _them. Everyone else may think it was for Itachi, although I do not doubt he _was_ part of the reason" Shiyuu noticed Sakura's face flush from his remark, "but I can tell by the way you worry and speak of your comrades; you truly value your bonds. No one can consider you a traitor."

Sakura looked over at Shiyuu, truly smiling. She never noticed how perceptive Shiyuu was and how he always seemed so in tune with her feelings. It was as if he had known her before and she just didn't remember. He was a friend. "Arigatou, Shiyuu. I'm glad my partner in Akatsuki is you" Sakura said truthfully.

"What about Itachi?"

Sakura blushed once more before answering, "Although it would have been..._nice_ to have been with Itachi, you seem to understand more about me than I do myself. And for that, I am grateful."

Shiyuu smiled and nodded, "Arigatou. Ne, up ahead…is that the gate of Konoha?"

Sakura looked ahead and nodded, "Hai. Lets hurry before the rain comes."

Shiyuu looked up at the pale, gray sky, "Ah, good idea."

Before jumping down to greet the representatives, Sakura made sure that both hers and Shiyuu's kasa's **(A/N: The Akatsuki hats)**were in place and shielded themselves if needed.

Sakura landed gracefully ten feet in front of the two shinobi. Two shinobi, she wasn't at all surprised to see.

"Aah, how troublesome. Akatsuki, please hand over your weapons to us before we take you into the village" Shikamaru said lazily.

"I am sure you can understand why we are so cautious" Shino said monotonously.

Sakura nodded, not sure if they had recognized her yet or not, "As you wish."

Sakura reached into her pockets and said over her shoulder, "Shiyuu, do as they say."

Shiyuu nodded, "Haaai~."

Sakura examined both Shino's and Shikamaru's faces as she handed over her senbon, kunai, and shuriken.

It wasn't until she placed her med-pack and Katana with her kanji engraved on it did they realize who she was.

Shikamaru delivered a cold look to Sakura, "Haruno."

Sakura mentally winced, "Shikamaru."

"Traitors cannot address me familiarly, _Haruno._"

Sakura bit her lip, "That is understandable, Nara-san."

Sakura looked over at Shino, "Aburame-san."

Shino shook his head, "Sakura, you may still address me as you'd like."

The corner of Sakura's lip twitched upward, "Arigato, Shino."

"Let's get going. Hokage-sama would like to see you." Shikamaru said bitterly.

Sakura nodded, "Hai. Forgive me for my dawdling."

Sakura walked behind Shikamaru and Shino through the village with Shiyuu in tow. Even though she could not see, she could feel several ANBU present in case anything were to go wrong. Sakura studied Shikamaru and Shino in front of her. She could see that they were both stiff, tense with caution. Shikamaru's hands were fisted at his side.

Had she really seemed to betray them that much?

Before Sakura could dwell on the matter any further, she and Shiyuu were stopped in front of the staircase in the Hokage tower. Sakura gave both Shino and Shikamaru a puzzled look, "Is there something wrong?"

"The Hokage has requested that you and your partner are to remove your cloak and hat so that you will not be able to conceal weapons" Shino answered.

Sakura nodded and asked Shiyuu to remove his cloak as she removed her own. Sakura gently handed her cloak to Shikamaru who seemed shocked at her choice of dress.

"Tsunade hasn't told you?" Shikamaru said nodding towards the Haruno crest on Sakura's back.

Sakura looked down at her plain navy kimono with a black obi. It was one given to her by her parents before she had been abducted. She remembered that the kimono had been in her pack since it had been given to her. It was meant for her, for when she would take over the Haruno clan. She thought it rather ridiculous, that a small civilian family would treat their own clan as if it was as high and mighty as the Uchiha clan.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Told me what?"

Shikamaru gave a side glance to Shino who shook his head, "We'll leave the information up to Tsunade-sama."

Shikamaru nodded and turned around, "Follow me."

Sakura walked nervously behind Shikamaru. With every step she took up the flight of stairs she could feel her heart beat faster and faster until she was sure it would jump out of her chest.

A hand placed itself on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked down at the hand and up at Shiyuu.

"Relax, Sakura-san. There is nothing to be nervous about."

Sakura nodded and turned back around and found that they were at Tsunade's office door.

Shikamaru sighed and knocked on Tsunade's door.

No answer.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru in question. He merely shrugged and knocked again.

And again.

And again.

And agai-

"I SWEAR IF YOU KNOCK ONE MORE TIME NARA I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS ACROSS KONOHA!"

Sakura chuckled as Shikamaru frowned, "Suhimasen Hokage-sama, but the Akatsuki representatives are here."

There was a pause before she hesitantly answered, "Send them in."

Shino stepped forward and opened the door for Sakura. Sakura smiled at Shino and motioned for Shiyuu to follow her as she stepped into the office greeted by a familiar sight.

Tsunade sitting in her desk, trying to conceal the bottle of sake in her hand.

Sakura bowed, "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade studied Sakura for what seemed like an eternity before a smile broke out across her face, "Sakura, welcome back."

Sakura bowed her head, "Arigato, Hokage-sama-"

"If you call me that one more time Sakura, I'll give you the same threat I did Nara."

Sakura chuckled lightly, "Hai, Shishou."

"Ah, now that's better" Tsunade said as she brought the sake back on her desk, "Now who's your partner?"

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I am Nakahara Shiyuu."

Sakura noticed Tsunade freeze as she saw Shiyuu and heard his name.

"Sakura" Tsunade said harshly.

"Hai?"

"Your partner broke into the Hospital a few months ago and stole some of our files. Would you kindly return them?"

Sakura looked shocked, "Eh? Ne, Shiyuu what does she mean?"

Shiyuu bowed deeply and pulled a file out from under his shirt, "Suhimasen. But I was requested to do so by our Akatsuki leader in order to get more information on Sakura-san before she joined. I had no intention on keeping them so I have come with Sakura-san to return them to you."

Tsunade eyed the manila folder that Shiyuu placed on her desk and checked the files. Everything seemed in order, nothing stolen or copied since the jutsu she had placed on the files hadn't activated. But there was still that feeling as if something was wrong.

"Sakura," Tsunade firmly said, "Although you've just returned and I had trusted you in the past, and I still do, but as Hokage I must be extremely cautious. Be honest with me. Is the Akatsuki working with Orochimaru?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. Not that I am aware of. Shiyuu?"

Shiyuu shook his head, "The Akatsuki is not working with Orochimaru. But that is part of the reason why we are here."

Sakura hesitated before she cleared her throat, "About the business we have-"

Tsunade shook her head, "We can hold that until tomorrow. You two have just returned from your journey and need some time for relaxing and preparations."

Sakura nodded, "Is my apartment being used?"

Tsunade nodded, slightly embarrassed, "I wasn't sure if you would ever return so-"

Sakura held up a hand, "I understand Shishou, no need to explain. But I would like a few of my belongings…"

Tsunade nodded, "Of course."

Sakura bit her lip, "Then may I ask if we can stay somewhere away from my parents? I don't think they would be very…happy to see me."

Tsunade stiffened, "Of course."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "My parents…they do still live in the village…right, Shishou?"

Tsunade sighed, "I was hoping to tell you later." Tsunade looked over at the door, "Shikamaru. Shino. Take Nakahara-san to where he and Sakura will be staying."

"Hai."

Tsunade waited until the three left and turned to Sakura, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you until later." Tsunade picked up her bottle of sake and took a sip, "Sakura, your parents…they've asked me to tell you that they no longer want you apart of the Haruno clan."

Sakura's eye's hardened, "I see."

"But," Tsunade continued, "That was all said by your Kaa-san. Your father has yet to make any appearance since you've left."

"What? Why?"

Tsunade sighed, "I'm not too sure myself. No one has seen him since news about you joining Akatsuki came."

Sakura nodded, "Perhaps…I'll pay them a visit?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not now. Wait awhile Sakura. Wait awhile to see anyone unless they come to you. You…you really shocked them all, Sai especially."

Ah yes, Sai. Sakura frowned. He was one of the people that she wanted to see the most. Sakura had known that Sai's feelings towards her were the first real feelings or emotions he had openly shown to anyone. And she threw all of that away for the one _she_ loved.

"Shishou…How…How is Sai? And the rest of the team?"

Tsunade gave a small smile, "Naruto's definitely rubbed off on Sai. Sai's convinced that you only joined Akatsuki so that you could protect both Naruto and Konoha. One thing's for sure, his faith in you is just as strong as Naruto's faith in Sasuke. "

Sakura snorted.

It was _so_ like Sai to be easily influenced by Naruto.

"And Naruto?" She asked.

Tsunade slightly frowned, "Naruto is upset about it but he'll still accept you like he did Sasuke. He knows that since your in Akatsuki the Kyuubi wont fall into the wrong hands if it comes to that. Kakashi is disappointed in you for going with the Akatsuki but he understands why. The same goes for Yamato. And as for me," Tsunade continued, "I have faith in your decision. No matter what it may be."

Sakura's eyes softened at the amount of faith her Shishou and team had in her, "Then I won't let them down."

"That's my girl." Tsunade said as she took a sip of sake, "I'll call you and Nakahara-san tomorrow for the information. Go get some rest Sakura. You look like hell."

Sakura snorted, "Well thanks Shishou."

Tsunade grinned, "My pleasure."

Sakura turned around to leave but stopped when she realized one name wasn't mentioned in the list of teammates, "Shishou?"

"Hm?"

"What about Sasuke?"

Tsunade met Sakura's worried eyes and nodded her head towards her door, "Ask him yourself. He's right behind you."

* * *

Naruto frowned.

Since he just got back from cloud all he wanted was a nice, hot, steaming bowl of Ichiraku's famous ramen. He hadn't had a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen in _fore_ver. But Yamato and Sai wouldn't let him since he had to turn in the report right away. A report could wait for one…well, maybe not _one_ bowl of ramen. Maybe five or eight, but that was beside the point. Couldn't the report wait until he had his ramen? Naruto must have sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. No ramen. How would he survive?

"Hey Sai, you don't think those Akatsuki members are here yet right?" Naruto asked.

Sai nodded, "They should be here. If you bring your report to Hokage-sama you might run into them."

Naruto glared at Sai, "Are you just saying that to get me to turn that lousy report in?"

Sai looked off to the side, "Y-yes, and no."

Naruto groaned, "I'll go see Baa-chan then…Ah! I need to talk to Teme though! Later Sai!"

Naruto left his artist friend and hastily made his way towards the Uchiha compound until he collided with someone and fell to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Naruto! How troublesome…"

Naruto grinned and looked up from where he was sitting, "Sorry about that Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru reached a hand out to Naruto and helped him up, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed to talk to Teme. Why?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head lazily, "Hmm? Did he not tell you? How troublesome."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Shikamaru continued, "That Tsunade specifically ordered Sasuke to keep everyone away from the compound for today because this is where the Akatsuki's staying."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru as if he just said he wanted to train with Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Naruto?"

"WHAAAAATT?!????!"

Shikamaru grimaced from Naruto's voice, "Oi! Urusai!"

"W-what do you mean they're staying here?! Sasuke _hates_ Akatsuki!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It was Tsunade's orders. Besides, Sasuke's the only one living in the compound. It's not like he doesn't have room. Tsunade probably ordered him to have them stay in one of the separate houses in the compound."

Naruto quickly looked over Shikamaru's shoulder, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's with Tsunade picking up the other member." Shikamaru drawled.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru nervously, "Who…Who were the two that came?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes sighed. If he gave Naruto the answer he'd probably cause all kinds of chaos. Shikamaru lazily opened one eye and looked at Naruto.

"Nakahara Shiyuu and Haruno Sakura."

Naruto left in an instant.

* * *

Sakura hastily turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke, take Sakura to the compound so she can meet up with her partner, will you?"

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and turned around, "Hn."

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Keep that up Uchiha and there won't be an Uchiha Compound anymore."

Sakura bowed to Tsunade, "Ja… Itekimasu"**(A/N: Then I'll be leaving.)**

Tsunade nodded, "I'll send a messenger to summon you and your partner tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and followed after Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The walk was…awkward.

Sakura had followed along quietly for awhile but now, she couldn't stand it. As they entered the Uchiha Compound, she worked up the courage to start a conversation.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, "Sakura."

Sakura nervously bit her lip, "H-how have you been."

Sasuke snorted, "Terrific."

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke spun around, eye's narrowing at Sakura, "What do you expect, Sakura? I had went to rescue you only to find that you wanted to stay with my brother and be his whore-"

"That's not true! I-"

"You know it is Sakura! Face it! That's all you'll _ever_ be to him."

Sakura's eye's narrowed before she reached up and slapped Sasuke across the face, "I am _no one's_ whore, Sasuke. Out of all people I thought you would understand that."

Sasuke thrust his fist against the compounds wall in fury, "He's _always_ going to be the one who wins in the end! What does he have that I don't?"

Sakura gave a sad smile, "It's what he _doesn't_ have that you have, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "What do you mean?"

Sakura shook, "Sasuke. You have an entire village that cares for you. You have a stable environment where you can be at ease. Itachi doesn't have anything like that! Ever since I've been with him he's…he's changed Sasuke."

"I'll believe it when I see it" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura shook her head and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke just…just believe me."

Sasuke brushed Sakura's hand off of his shoulder, "Why should I believe you Sakura? You've turned your back on me and the village."

Sakura frowned, "You did the same to me Sasuke. And I still trust you with all I've got. Have faith in me. I haven't changed."

Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura and shook his head, "You're wrong."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, confused, "What do you mean?"

Sakura almost jumped at the shock of Sasuke's fingertips tracing her face, "You've become stronger Sakura. Stronger than anyone or myself would have thought possible."

Sakura widened her eyes as Sasuke's face inched closer to hers, "You've changed."

Before Sakura could protest she felt Sasuke's lips press against hers and then pull back. Sakura just stared; eye's wide at Sasuke who smirked at Sakura's expression.

"Well, maybe you haven't _completely_ changed."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she punched Sasuke's stomach, "Uchiha you've got some nerve."

Sasuke merely rubbed where Sakura had hit him and smirked as he pointed at two small houses, "That's where you and your partner are staying. Ja."

Sakura glared at Sasuke's retreating back and stuck out her tongue.

"Baka!"

Sakura composed herself and stormed off to the pointed direction. The nerve of him! If Itachi knew…!

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

What would happen if Itachi _did_ find out?

Sasuke would be a goner.

Sakura frowned at the thought of the two fighting again. The number of burns, the number of broken bones, the number of dislocations… Did they think she _naturally _stored the kind of chakra needed to heal the both of them?! Sakura sighed. She figured that the best she could do was try and keep it a secret from Itachi, or just come clean the next time she saw Itachi and tell him about the good punch she landed on his little brother.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait and such a short chapter! I thought that this much was better than nothing :]

**My reasons for lateness was said before so I won't waste your time again.**

**-bows-**

**I'm really really really really really really sorry about the long wait!!!**

**Really sorry!**

**Times 5 million gazillion and 3.**

**(THAT'S how sorry I am xD)**

**Thank you to all who Read and review/ favorite and alert! Without you I would be a nonexistent writer who has ideas that wouldn't come to life.**

**I owe it all to you guys :]**

**And a big thanks to Butterbiscuits72 for the editing :D**

**Takara Makoto**

**(Will try to update within 2 weeks! I've been hit by inspiration xD)**


	6. Ch 5: Negotiations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Negotiations

_This is the way it goes, with you apart of it_

_Nervously saying words that oh so tightly fit_

_It's in the way you sell every word and phrase_

_Leaving me to know how much the meaning weighs_

Studying Politics by Emery

* * *

Kurai frowned as he fell to the ground, "Hikari, I can't do it."

Hikari sighed, "Yes you can Kurai-baka. Sakura-sensei has taught us everything we need to know! We _have_ to perfect this jutsu for her so she can be proud of us!"

Kura sat up, "I know, but how come you never mess up and I do?"

"Because I practice."

Kurai shot his little sister a look of disbelief. Hikari shifted uncomfortably under his stare and then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay fine. _I don't practice_. I found an easy way to do it" She finally confessed.

Kurai shot up and stood in front of his twin, "And all this time I've been working my head off trying to find the right way to do this jutsu and you had a cheat all along?!"

Hikari grinned, "Yup!"

"Hikari you baka!"

Hikari frowned, "Well I WAS going to tell you but since you're being mean to me…"

"I-I'm sorry Hikari! Please tell me how to do the jutsu…please?"

Hikari giggled and nodded, "Sure. As long as you give Cherry-chan the food Sakura-sensei had sent for her."

Kurai nodded, "Okay I will. Now tell me!"

"First you-"

The twins looked up as their mother entered the small clearing, "What have I told you two about running off by yourselves?"

The twins looked to the forest floor feeling slightly ashamed, "To not to…"

"And why is that?"

"Because we might get lost or an evil shinobi might hurt us…"

Manami sighed and scooped her two children into a hug, "Don't scare me like that, okay?"

The two children nodded as they hugged their mother back, "Hai Kaa-san."

Manami stood up and took her children by the hands, "Let's go and pack. Pein-sama has asked us to meet him at the main base."

Hikari and Kurai exchanged looks, "Why?"

"There's been a change of plans."

"Where are we going?" Kurai asked.

Manami bit her lip, "I don't know. We won't know until we get to the main base."

Hikari frowned, "Is Akatsuki in trouble, Kaa-san?"

Manami frowned and unconsciously pulled her children closer to her, "No dear. Everything will be alright, okay?"

The twins nodded and looked up at their mothers face. They knew she was worried about traveling alone in and out of Kumogakure. They knew she was too trusting and caring for her own good.

They knew they would have to protect her when the time came.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed the temples of her head as she listened to the constant nagging of the two village elders. It was at times like these she'd question her sanity as to becoming Hokage in the first place.

"How can you just let two Akatsuki members _walk _into Konoha and enter your office while you had a bottle of _sake_ at hand?! Tsunade-hime, I think we made a mistake allowing you to continue being Hokage."

It took all of Tsunade's strength (and more) to not reach over her desk and strangle the old geezer of an elder and toss him out her window.

Tsunade took in a deep breath before answering, "Believe me Homura-san, I have the situation under control."

The elderly woman next to Homura scoffed, "In what _way_, Tsunade-hime? All we see is a naïve woman who is trying to re-live her younger years and drinking away her problems while pretending to play Hokage."

Tsunade griped her wooden desk momentarily and released her nails from the craters they had caused in the hardwood surface from her irritation, "Koharu-san, I _assure_ you that those two Akatsuki members mean no harm."

"How can you be so sure?"

Tsunade sighed, "First of all, I have my ways. Second, one of the members is a former student of mine-"

"And you are clouded by this…this sense of _trust_ for your former student? Sakura is in Akatsuki Tsunade. That in itself is alarming next to the fact that she _willingly_ left with them rather than coming back to Konohagakure with the retrieval team."

"I know my student, Homura-san."

"And your student is a traitor."

Tsunade jumped out of her seat with a deadly glare aimed at the elder, "You will not talk about Sakura that way you old hag! Now you listen to me, Sakura is a smart girl. She knows what she is doing. And until I have solid evidence of her being traitorous to Konoha, I'll continue to trust her with my very _life_. Do you understand?"

The elderly man stared gravely at Tsunade, "Keep your emotions in check, Tsunade-hime. A proper Hokage is not to be ruled by them. You must think of what is good for the village."

"What's good for the village?! I _always_ think of what's good for the village! And if I correctly recall, Uchiha Sasuke's situation was no different than Haruno Sakura's. But you _willingly_ let him back in the village with no more punishment than a little community service and probation. And he willingly left with Orochimaru and even killed off some of our own Jounin! Sakura's record is cleaner than his will _ever_ be."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the two elders, "This conversation is finished. Get out."

The elders turned and headed out of Tsunade's office, "Danzou will be keeping a close eye on the Akatsuki members."

"That's fine."

"And you as well."

Tsunade stared at the two elders in disbelief, "What!?"

"Goodbye, Tsunade-hime."

And they closed the door.

Tsunade growled as she threw one of her bottles of sake at the door. She greatly _despised_ those elders. She knew she made a mistake of yelling at them like that. They could remove her from the position of Hokage because of that outburst. Why did she throw that bottle?

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up at Shizune who had entered the room slightly nervous.

"Shizune, gather the Rookie Nine and their instructors please. I've been getting flooded with questions from them about Sakura. Make sure Shino is here as well."

Shizune nodded, "Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Send someone to get Sakura and Nakahaa-san as well."

"Hai."

Tsunade closed her eyes and laid her head down on her desk. She had to tell everyone just how she knew Sakura was still trustworthy. If she didn't, the bonds Sakura once had will be lost forever. Tsunade opened her eyes and watched as a small insect crawled on the wooded surface. Tsunade rolled her eye's and blew the insect off of her desk.

"Tch. Nosy brat."

* * *

Sakura laid out here Akatsuki gear. She was sure that Tsunade would call for her today so she had to be prepared…

Sakura swallowed.

She had been over the proposal several times and had it memorized by heart. She knew what she would say and exactly how she would say it.

Who else would she run into there?

No doubt the rest of the Rookie Nine.

Then, she remembered her parents. Was it true that they wanted nothing to do with her? What had happened to her father? So much had happened while she was gone…

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura shot her head up as Shiyuu entered the small house, "Oh Shiyuu where you knocking? Gomen, I didn't hear you."

Shiyuu walked inside the room and shook his head, "That's alright. How are you holding up?"

Sakura smiled nervously, "To be honest, I'm a wreck. You saw how Shikamaru treated me. I have to be ready for…for more reactions like that."

Shiyuu nodded understandingly, "Everything will be fine Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded, "Arigato. Ah, did you need me Shiyuu?"

Shiyuu nodded, "I know you two are fairly acquainted, but I'm a bit concerned about the landlord…"

Sakura snorted, "You mean Sasuke?"

Shiyuu nodded, "It seems that there is smoke coming out of his house…"

Sakura's eye's widened as she hastily dashed out of the small house and through the Uchiha District and to the main house of the Uchiha Compound. Sakura slid the doors to the compound open and coughed as a cloud of smoke hit her face.

"Hello? S-Sasuke?"

Sakura heard a cough and followed it to what seemed to be a kitchen, "Sasuke?!"

"Sakura?"

"No it's Naruto. Of course it's me you baka. What happened?!"

Sakura heard a hissing noise and saw a white cloud appear.

"I-Is that a fire extinguisher?! Sasuke…did you _burn_ something?"

Sasuke opened several windows and whatever doors he could find so the smoke would filter out, "No."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a prick. Just admit you burnt something."

"…look in the pot."

Sakura walked towards the stove and tried to examine the pot's contents through the smoke. It looked like…burnt ramen?

"Sasuke how on earth did you burn _ramen_?"

"Tch. It wasn't me who burnt it."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Then-?"

"TEME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! YOU'RE STOVE HATES ME!"

Sakura's eyes widened as an obnoxiously loud, orange clothed, blonde headed _knucklehead_ walked into Sasuke's kitchen. His orange suit shining like a beacon through the thin cloud of smoke.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "Naruto you baka. All these years of cooking Ramen and you finally _burn_ it?"

Sakura was suddenly thrown back by Naruto's weight against her. She could feel her hearts brother trembling against her frame as he tightly hugged her.

"N-Naruto? You alright?"

"You…I didn't think we'd see you again Sakura-chan…"

Sakura bit her lip and hesitantly hugged Naruto back, "Neither did I."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you here?"

Sakura frowned, "You should know by now, Naruto."

Naruto stepped back and examined Sakura, "So… you're really in…?"

"Dobe. You already know she's in Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded, "But nothing's changed, alright?"

Sakura was interrupted as a knock came at Sasuke's door.

"Who'd be visiting you, bastard?" Naruto said offhandedly.

"Dobe. Don't burn anything else while I'm gone."

"OI! TEME!"

Sasuke sighed and left the room momentarily. After a few minutes Sasuke returned with a scroll.

"Tsunade wants us."

"Us?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke nodded, "The Dobe, me, you and your partner."

Sakura nodded, "Alright then. I'll go tell Shiyuu and get ready."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and watched as Sakura waved and left the both of them. Naruto looked beside him at his raven haired friend and chuckled, "So have you forgiven her, Teme?"

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked back to talk to her partner. He watched as the two exchanged words and nodded to each other and disappeared inside their houses.

Noticing Sasuke's unusually long silence, Naruto nudged Sasuke, "Teme?"

Remembering Naruto's question, Sasuke slowly nodded, "Aa."

* * *

Sakura stood next to Shiyuu in the suddenly crowded conference room. The chairs placed around the long table were mostly filled.

As Sakura and Shiyuu stood parallel with Tsunade, Sakura was suddenly thankful for the seemingly large kasa that sat upon her head, casting a shadow on her face which helped shield her from the venomous glares and looks given to her and Shiyuu from her past team mates, friends, and instructors. Her eyes rested upon each person in the room. She then turned her head towards Tsunade who was drumming her fingers against the table.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questioned.

"Where's that damned Shino? He already knows he's supposed to be here…"

"Forgive me for my lateness, Hokage-sama. But I felt the need to prepare myself for the explanation I will have to give."

Tsunade blinked at his sudden appearance and sighed, "Your getting to be almost as bad as Kakashi. And you never even trained with him."

Everyone turned their heads at the sound of Kiba's hand slamming against the table, "Am I the only one who's bothered by this?!"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at the canine lover, "And what is 'this' Inuzuka?"

"You know what I mean! How can you and Shino be so…_comfortable_ when Akatsuki is standing a few yards away from you?!" Kiba turned to the two Akatsuki members and glared, "Take off those ridiculous hats! Hokage-sama, we deserve to know which members they are and why the hell they're here."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Are you ordering me around. Inuzuka?"

Kiba shook his head.

"Good. Now who else agrees with this little outburst? Go on. Raise your hand."

Tsunade shook her head as several hands were raised, "Alright then," Tsunade frowned and faced Sakura, "Go ahead."

Sakura nodded to Tsunade and motioned Shiyuu to remove his kasa as she did herself. Sakura heard several gasps from around the table and met each glare and wary look with her own steady gaze. Sakura mentally winced as she met Neji's gaze when he spoke.

"You've been gone for only half a year and already Akatsuki's trained you to be their lapdog." Neji stated.

Kiba snorted, "Lapdog is giving her too much credit. After all, I know a rat when I see one."

Sakura opened her mouth but to retort but was stopped as Shiyuu placed his arm in front of her, "Sakura-san is not like that."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't talking to you."

Shiyuu shrugged, "That's beside the point. I know Sakura-san isn't the traitor you think she is."

Sakura turned her head as Ino stood up, "Sakura…I can't _believe_ you'd…!"

Tsunade stood up, "Silence."

"But-!"

"All of you. Silence. I'm holding this meeting because I _knew_ that you wouldn't feel comfortable with either of the Akatsuki here. If it were any other member, I would feel the same way too. But this is Sakura. And I know she hasn't done anything to betray us, Shino if you would?"

"What does Shino have to do with any of this?" TenTen asked.

Sakura nodded, "I'm wondering the same thing."

Tsunade rolled her eye's, "If you shut up he'll tell you."

Shino stepped forward, "The last time Sakura had met with any of us, it was with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai before she had left. Correct?"

The five nodded, confirming that it was true.

"However, before that, Naruto was with Hinata. Isn't that right Hinata?"

Everyone turned to the now blushing Hinata, "Hai."

"While you are aware of this Hinata, the others weren't, but I had two of my insects on each one of you during our retrieval mission for Sakura."

Everyone's look was similar. A look of both shock and horror about realizing they were housing bugs for the longest of time.

"Since Team Kakashi was the last to have contact with Sakura, one insect from each of you were transferred to her and have been monitoring her…activities."

Sakura tried to hide the faint blush that was threatening to creep to her face. Did that mean…Shino was aware that her and Itachi had…

"Of course, I only paid attention to what was important."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"And I can assure each of you, Sakura hasn't done anything to betray the village, nor has she encountered any Konoha shinobi or our allies and shown hostility," Shino reached his hand out as a small insect flew onto his palm, "My insects have never been wrong."

Shino turned towards Sakura, "Unfortunately since she is here and now aware of my insects, knowing Sakura, she will know how to counter them, assuming she values her privacy which I am sure she does."

At this Sakura blushed.

"But I believe that if Sakura hasn't betrayed Konoha yet, she never will. And it is safe to assume she will keep her partner in check."

Sakura nodded, "Shiyuu wouldn't do anything."

Shiyuu nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. You have my trust," Shino nodded and headed back towards his seat.

There was a brief moment of silence until Shikamaru looked to Shino, curiously, "You said she hasn't encountered any Konoha shinobi or allies and has shown no hostility?"

Shino nodded, "That is correct."

"Then-!"

Tsunade nodded, "She had nothing to do with that whatsoever Nara. I think you owe her an apology."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What's going on? What…what happened?"

Shikamaru stood up lazily and walked towards Sakura and stood in front of her, rubbing the back of his head in what seemed to be embarrassment, "A few months ago, we got a report that Asuma-sensei was killed by an Akatsuki member. When I heard about it-"

"You assumed I had a hand in it."

Shikamaru nodded, "I didn't think anyone could bring him down unless he was caught off guard by someone he knew and recognized. Your name was the only one that fit into the scenario."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. I…I'm sorry."

Chouji finally broke his silence when he looked towards Sakura, "You're partner, Shiyuu right? He didn't…did he?"

Shiyuu shook his head, "No."

Ino stood up and walked next to her teammate, "We're sorry for doubting you forehead."

Sakura bit her lip, "Is he-?"

Ino nodded, "He's buried here. Did you want to pay your respects?"

"Hai."

Shikamaru nodded, "Ino, Chouji, and I are going to head over there later, you can come if you want."

Sakura smiled, "I'd like that."

Unfortunately, the small moment of peace was broken when the conference room door was abruptly forced open revealing a woman of small stature, vibrant red hair, and emerald green eyes.

"How _dare_ you!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Okaa-san…"

Sakura winced when she felt her mother's hand slap her face, "How can you just come back to the village? Have you no shame?! You've brought shame and embarrassment to your family!"

Sakura stiffened, "I was under the impression of the Hokage that I was no longer part of the Haruno clan, Okaa-san."

The woman's eye's narrowed, "You're right. You're not," Sakura gasped when her mother reached for her Konoha headband and took a small pocket knife from her pocket, "Neither are you an inhabitant of this village anymore!"

Sakura bit back a cry as her mother dragged the blade across her headband, making a scratch trail across its metal surface.

"That's enough Chieko-san!"

Haruno Chieko turned towards Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, you are making a mistake by allowing her to stay in the village."

"I'm going to ask you to leave, Chieko. Send my regards to Yuu."

Sakura watched nervously as her mother turned to leave, "Okaa-san."

The woman froze in place.

"Otou-san…he's okay…right?"

"You're Otou-san has been depressed since he found out. If you come near us, you will not be welcomed."

Sakura bit her lip, "I understand."

Sakura frowned as her mother slammed the door. The only thing that brought her out of her thoughts was Tsunade's voice, "How the hell did she get passed security?"

Sakura snorted, "She's my Okaa-san. She can get passed _anything_."

Tsunade smirked, "That she can. She's always been headstrong. At least I know that's where you get your stubbornness."

Tsunade faced the remaining shinobi, "The rest of you may leave now. Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai are to stay behind."

"Hai."

As the room cleared, the four remained, curious as to what was going on.

Kakashi took it upon himself to ask, "Tsunade-sama?"

"I want you four and Shizune here while Sakura and Nakahara-san tell me about the issue Pein wants settled," Tsunade turned to Sakura and Shiyuu, "You don't mind do you?"

Shiyuu and Sakura both shook their heads, "Not at all. Shall we start?"

"Please do."

"As you know," Shiyuu began, "There have been reports about the formation of shinobi armies in Otogakure. We have received information that Sound, Grass, and Cloud have formed an alliance. Earth country seems to be leaning towards Orochimaru's favor."

"Well Orochimaru was one of you wasn't he? How come you're not helping him?"Naruto asked.

Shiyuu smiled, "Simple, because _none_ of us like him."

Naruto snorted, "Who does?"

"So where does Akatsuki and Konoha fit into this equation?" Shizune asked.

"Well," Sakura said, "Akatsuki would like to assist Konohagakure and their allies in this soon-to-be war."

"And what makes you think we'll accept?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"From the looks of it," she continued, "You will need all the help you can get. With both Cloud and Earth teaming up with Sound against Konoha, Konoha may be at a slight disadvantage. With Akatsuki on your side, we can guarantee the assistance of Lighting, and Rain. Not to mention all of Akatsuki."

"So what you're implying is that, you want a temporary alliance between Akatsuki and Konoha along with our allies?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "Correct," Sakura pulled out a scroll from her sleeve, "All we need to confirm it is Shishou's stamp of approval."

Yamato narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "There has to be more to it. An ulterior motive or something."

"Like the Kyuubi," Sai pointed out.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "Well Leader-sama has requested that I find a way to extract the Kyuubi-"

"You mean _you're_ assigned to _me_?!" Naruto said incredulously.

Sakura bit her lip, "I asked for it."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What's the meaning of this Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, "Since I'm the one assigned to him, I do the extracting. If I find a way to remove the Kyuubi from Naruto without actually harming Naruto, I would ask for permission to do so. But we are not demanding the Kyuubi right now. So this gives you plenty of time to decide."

"I find it hard to believe that Akatsuki isn't demanding that you extract the Kyuubi right away," Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura bit her lip.

[_Flashback_]

"_You had spoken previously about certain conditions upon your entering into Akatsuki?"_

_Sakura nodded at Pein, "That is correct."_

"_Under most circumstances," Pein continued, "I would ignore such a request. However, I assume it is beneficial to the Akatsuki as well?"_

_Sakura nodded, "That is correct."_

"_Proceed." _

"_I request to be in charge of capturing and extracting the Kyuubi."_

_Pein arched an eyebrow, "So quick to turn on your comrades?"_

_Sakura shook her head, "I want to develop a harmless way to extract the Kyuubi so that both the vessel and the Kyuubi are undamaged."_

_Pein stared blankly at the naïve girl in front of him. He took in a breath, and lashed out at Sakura, knocking her to the floor from a punch delivered by one of his bodies._

"_Sakura. You fail to see the purpose of Akatsuki."_

_Sakura felt another punch meet her stomach. She coughed, blood sprawled out across the floor._

"_We want what is best for the entire nation. So that peace can finally be restored. The vessels of the Jinchuriki's are hindrances to such peace."_

_Pein rushed forward at Sakura and pinned her to the wall by her throat, nearly choking her._

"_Do not question my methods."_

"_I…understand…the purpose…Leader-sama, "Sakura choked out, "But this…method…would help…achieve…peace."_

_Sakura gasped for air as Pein's grip loosened, allowing Sakura to slowly slide to the floor, "If we let the vessel live, they may join our cause."_

_Pein stared down at the girl, offering what seemed to be a convincing argument, "And if they don't?"_

_Sakura shrugged, "We have nothing to lose, we would have obtained the Jinchuriki. That is all Akatsuki needs, isn't it?"_

_Sakura examined Pein's expressionless face, "Very well. Obtain the Kyuubi as soon as possible."_

[_Flashback end_]

"Well…Since I am the one in charge of the Kyuubi. I can determine when I obtain it," Sakura finished.

"What about Itachi? Wasn't he assigned to Naruto?" Yamato asked.

Shiyuu nodded, "He still is. But he does not mind Sakura taking responsibility for the Kyuubi."

"So you've trained Itachi? He listens to whatever you say?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "_No._ He's not some dog. He understands my decision and I've asked him to respect it. That's all."

Tsunade smirked, "Seems like you and that Uchiha are on good terms."

Sakura felt a slight blush on her face, "We are."

Sakura heard Shiyuu chuckle, "I'll say."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at his former female student curiously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Shiyuu, "Nothing. But back to our business, we will wait for your answer. Think it through thoroughly. You know how to reach us."

Tsunade nodded, "You may go."

Sakura and Shiyuu bowed, "Hai."

Tsunade peered around the two Akatsuki members, "Sasuke, escort them back."

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade chuckled at the rest of Team Kakashi, "And for the rest of you, you can visit Sakura later. Let her breathe first."

"Hai."

"Aw Baa-chan…"

Sakura smiled and followed Shiyuu towards the exit. She slowly looked up and met ink colored eyes. Sakura's eyes softened as they rested upon Sai. He had _always_ been there for her when she needed him. She, however, wasn't able to do the same for him.

As Sakura followed Shiyuu and Sasuke out from the Hokage tower, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hag."

Sakura turned around, "I thought the deal was to call me 'Sakura'?"

"Do you really mind it that much?"

Sakura chuckled, "I suppose not."

Sai looked at his former teammate, blankly, "I have something to say."

"Go on."

"Although you are aware of my former lack of understanding about emotions and bonds created with others, I am almost certain that I previously cared for you as more than a friend."

Sakura chuckled. It was just _so_ like Sai to talk in that sort of way, "Well, I am almost certain that I previously cared for you as more than a friend as well Sai. But-"

Sai nodded, "I am aware that Chicken Ass' brother has grown on you," he flashed his signature smile, "I just hope his dick is bigger than Dickless'."

Sakura coughed as she flushed red, "Is that your way of saying 'Be happy'? Because if it is, you need to work on it Sai."

Sai smiled, "I know."

Sakura cleared her throat, "I don't want to leave things…awkward between us so..," Sakura thrust her hand out, "Friends?"

Sai took his former teammate's hand and nodded, "Dickless will probably be by later. Be prepared."

Sakura grinned, "I will be."

**

* * *

**

A/N: -winces- Sorry for the super lateness. I've had to re-write this document a few times because of computer malfunctions . But my goal was to update before 2010 and I

_**barely**_** made it lol.**

**In sad news, I am going to focus more on finishing "Hatsukoi" so that way when I finish "Hatsukoi" I can devote all of my writing time to just "The Bird And The Worm". I find it difficult to juggle writing 3 fanfictions (I am writing another fanfiction on a different site) at the same time. While TBATW's chapters tend to be roughly 5000 words each chater, Hatsukoi's and the other fanfiction's chapters are only 2500 words max.**

**So as soon as I Finish Hatsukoi, (which shouldn't be long, only 4 more chapters or so) I will devote all my time to TBATW.**

**Thank you, and sorry again for the lateness!**

**Thank you to all who read/review/favorite/ and alert. I would be **_**nothing**_** without all of you who take the time to read this!**

**Thank you to Butterbiscuits72 for her editing skills :D**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
